


Getting Our Love Back

by Lunas_paradox



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: F/M, Gonna complete it soon, Just two chapters left, RyoSaku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunas_paradox/pseuds/Lunas_paradox
Summary: Sakuno and Ryoma have been dating since the start of their high school, now in their third years, they have to decide their career paths. Ryoma for making his dream come true decides to go to America and following it even breaks up with Sakuno. But maybe years later fate in the form of their senpai's will give him a second chance. P.s - for Tamago-hime for RyoSaku exchange 2016.
Relationships: Echizen Ryouma & Momoshiro Takeshi, Echizen Ryouma & Seigaku Team, Echizen Ryouma/Ryuuzaki Sakuno
Kudos: 4





	1. Giving Up on our love.

  1. **_Giving up on their Love._**



Sakuno puffed out a heavy breath on her cold hands rubbing them together to get some warm as she waited for Ryoma to come to the park. The practice was taking awfully long but Sakuno waited patiently for her boyfriend knowing fully well he would rush here as soon as it's done. She smiled gently at her thoughts of him. She was a little worried today with little dark thoughts running through her mind since yesterday night Ryoma told he wanted to talk something important yesterday night while they were chatting. She hoped it was nothing bad she really did and the wait was getting more on her nerves as anxiety filled in her.

Ryoma ran towards the park almost out of breath as he cursed their coach for having extra practice today. He knew Sakuno would be waiting for him in the park but it was already 2 hours since he called her and today were really cold and the sun had already set, he was failing as a boyfriend big time including all other times he screwed up. He cursed again remembering the other times but the park was in view now and he ran faster finding her sitting diligently waiting for him on the same bench they always did. He stopped right in front of her and tried to apologise but he had to catch his breath. Sakuno looked at him concerned but happy knowing fully well what had happened she got up and made him sit. Sitting beside him and taking his hand in hers, she squeezed it showing she was not angry. In the years as they dated she had gotten more daring and mature. He took a deep breath and turned to her's looking apologetically as she smiled sweetly. He sighed as he squeezed her hand and realised it was stone cold even though it was already January it was really cold and she was not wearing gloves. He got up and looked at her scowling "I'll bring something hot to warm up you are freezing" He turned and went to the vending machine.

Buying a hot chocolate milk he goes and drops in between her hands and sits down. Sakuno wrapped her hand around hot drink feeling warm radiating it from it making her warm. He sighs a little then says slowly.

"Sorry, Sakuno for being late" she smiles at him gently showing forgiveness and whispers back its ok. He smiles a little and then turns back towards the sky stuffing his hands in his jacket he starts explaining her reason to call out.

"I got an offer from a well-known coach he is dad's friend also. He will train me fully for participating in pro circuit." he starts she beams at him he smiles at her reaction. "But his whole training faculty is in America I have to shift there after high school," He says looking down feeling anxiety fill his heart at thought of her reaction he just hoped she won't cry.

"Congratulations Ryoma-kun," she says beaming with happiness as he looked at her surprised she understood his unasked question.

"I had always expected this to happen Ryoma-kun and I always wanted it to happen. From the first time we met, I knew one day this was gonna happen and I am really happy for you even though you are going far away, I still feel only happiness for me because I love Ryoma-kun the best when he is playing tennis to his fullest. I will fully support you Ryoma-kun, your dream coming true is like my dream coming true." she says smiling gently like an angel. He fell in love once again ith her as he pulled her into a hug feeling really emotional closing almost whole distance not wanting to let her go he never wanted to let her go. He smiled gently as he looked at her pulling back he brought her up for a kiss trying to express all his churning emotions through his actions. He kissed her deeply, slowly, lovingly and she kissed him back the same way. She could feel all his emotions, bringing her hands around him she desperately clung on his back feeling breathless from all his feelings overflowing in her she never wanted him to let her go.

They broke it up and smiled at each other. He connected his forehead their breaths mingling as he whispered lovingly a promise as she started crying happily hearing it.

'I will never leave you Sakuno.'

  
  


For the next seven months, they spent their days making various memories and celebrating various special occasions together. Her birthday, Valentine's day, White day, and so on. Making seven months worth of memories not only of themselves also with their whole group and their friends close and distant. They all wanted to make lots of precious moments with each other. Sakuno who had asked Fuji to take lots of their photos together on various occasions had stacked them pinning them nicely on the wall in her room. Hoping silently in her heart that it will make up for the next coming years when she will immensely miss him.

  
  


Two months later Ryoma and Sakuno were filled with tedious and busy schedules hardly getting time to talk each other, most of their talks were shorts and mostly greetings in chats. The distance was growing and both of them were aware of it but they kept it off as their busy schedule. Ryoma especially had it hard he was busy on almost all days and on his free days, he felt like resting since his schedule was every day packed with heavy workout and practice routine that he was very tired and exhausted mentally. He would try to talk to her but Sakuno would ask him to rest, she didn't want him to not get enough rest just to have some talk. She always told him they can talk later and he would always agree as his muscles screamed for rest. The later never came, though. They hardly knew what was going on each other's life, there new friends and all other things they should have known.

Frustration, desperation, need and yearning. They were filling slowly drip by drip and not knowing how to remove them made both of them more sad and frustrated. Sakuno would swallow them and say herself to be patient and make hope for good times. Ryoma would exhaust them by practising harder, telling himself break is gonna come and then he can return back to Sakuno and spent lots of time with her. They both tried their hardest willing the days to go by so that their hope to meet each other in holidays will come true.

But it got all shattered as 2 weeks before summer holidays his coach called him and told him "Ryoma it is a good news you have been selected to take part in some of the tournaments in ATP world tour. It's a great opportunity to start your pro career." He was smiling proudly as he looked at him expecting him to be overjoyed. Which Ryoma was but till he remembers the dates of the world out coincide with his holidays. He dreadingly asked for the schedule of matches and found he was playing two tournaments out of the four tournaments during summer and worse he didn't get to play in Japan open but instead he gets to play in another tournament. He felt frustrated but he didn't show it to his coach, just with usual monotone face nodded at him and left the room. He was happy to take finally part in all the awesome tournaments but he also just desperately wanted to meet Sakuno, he wanted to talk to her, hold her and even kiss her. God, he missed her just too much. He called her in evening (there morning) and told her about it. She as always cheerfully supported him telling best of luck in her cute voice but Ryoma didn't feel happy, ' Did Sakuno miss me as much as I did her?' he shook it away knowing fully well Sakuno was just trying to be supportive for him still, he felt disappointed and frustrated.

Sakuno sighed as she plopped down on her bed no longer feeling like gong college she texted Tomoka a vague excuse and stared at the ceiling as tears started leaking out her eyes. She desperately missed Ryoma she had lots of things to talk to him, lots of things to show him. She desperately missed his touch and his voice and his smell. She wanted to be in his arms but she didn't want to be selfish so she bottled it all up and like a good girlfriend she should be she supported him. She hated this long distance relationship and she hated herself for feeling like this when Ryoma was trying so hard to achieve his dreams.

  
  


It was in October when seeing a depressed Sakuno watching Ryoma's reruns on ATP tournament that Tomoka decided enough was enough. She had enough of Sakuno mopping around every day, she just can't see Sakuno like this so she was gonna give her some cheering up. She had talked to her other friends and decided on taking her to some clubbing to make her get some de-stressed and have some fun. She hardly had some fun what a uni student should be having, that's why it was up to her to make her have some fun. With determination, Tomoka told her plans to her on Friday showing clearly that she won't take a no for an answer. After an hour or so of convincing and putting up a compromise conditions, Sakuno had agreed to the plan. The next day on Saturday the both girls had dressed up and gone out to have some fun that night. Sakuno had texted Ryoma but sadly he didn't reply back he was busy with his matches, feeling dejected by it Sakuno decided with determination she was gonna fully let it out today. She wanted a break and she was gonna enjoy it fully.

Four hours in one of the most reputed clubs in the town with all her friends and after drinking four straight Vodka shots Sakuno was down. She was drunk as hell and no longer had any conscience on her actions. With a slurred speech and wobbly legs, she danced around the hip hop song playing in the club. After a little while tired she went back to their seat and slumped against the table as she checked her no phone to see still no new messages from Ryoma which made her feel more depressed. Noticing her dejected her friend Sera-chan offered her a little beer. The girl was not a big fan of drinking so she had only ordered beer in the club making every one of them boo at her, but she ignored them with a flip of her hair. Sakuno smiled cheerfully and drank a big sip of the drink and gave back to her not filling any lifted. They, all looked at each other with a silent question, they all came here to lift her moods but even after getting drunk she was depressed.

A second later though Asuka smiled brightly at them only making them a little scared. Asuka was known for her crazy devilish plans (just like certain someone). she started with her cunning voice "Let's play King's Game!" she grinned and they all sweatdropped at her but Sakuno smiled cheerfully and agreed "Let's play! let's play!" clapping her hands a little seeing her cheerful they all agreed too. Asuka pulled out the sticks and set them in middle grinning the whole while, They all looked at her and sweat dropped wondering the same thing 'She had it prepared it all along'. After setting the rules they all started playing the game.

In the first round, it was Asuka was the king making them all a little prickly, she smirked cunningly. Shuichi sweatdropped and said her "Asuka keep this PG-13 ok?" she pouted but nodded and shouted "No.3 go and sit on No.5's lap for 3 rounds", Sera got up and sat on Tsukamoto's lap, both of them blushing as other giggled at them. The lots drew again and it was Asuka again making everyone looking at her surprisingly as she smirked evilly shouting she is lucky. "No.7 go and kiss No. 1 on their cheek." Shuichi looked up and blanched as he saw who was No.1, Atsushi also shared the same look making everyone start laughing at them. They both looked away and said they were not gonna do It but no was not an answer as the girls attend coaxing them to do it, Asuka and Tomoka being the loudest among them. With a sigh, they both gave up. He got up and hurriedly kept a small kiss on the other guy and sat down looking embarrassed. They all laughed and the game continued, for the third time it was again Asuka and now some of them having suspicious that she rigged the game voicing out their accusations she turned to them looking angrily and said " I did no such thing" She said definitely looking pointedly at everyone that they all sunk down at her glare. She grinned at that, already mood up and continued "No.2 And No.3 Hug closely for five minutes." she said with her usual cunning smirk.

Sakuno got up at her no. and at same Atsushi got up too. She looked at him surprised and he did too, she glanced at Tomoka, she gave a nod with confidence and Sakuno nodded back. She looked at him again, he looked at her awkwardly and she gave a shy smile taking a step forward she wound her hands around his back and he did same keeping them awkwardly on her waist. They both blushed embarrassed but Asuka looked disapproving at them "come on get more close and look less awkward!" she said with a disapproving tone. They blushed more and tried to relax as he tightened his hold on her waist and she did same, blushing a little more she silently apologised to Ryoma. "I am sorry" she heard him whisper in her ear which made her blush more as she felt his breath near her ear. She only nodded in his chest making him blush too, they both were embarrassed and their stupid friends were not helping with their catcalls. Five minutes up and they hurriedly let go looking away and sat down still embarrassed making everyone laugh. she glanced right and caught Asuka smirking weirdly at her mobile, she wondered what it was but before she could ask, everyone had started another round and Sakuno forgot the whole ordeal.

The game continued with other people becoming king too, The dares were a little daring but none of them let it go too far and continued the game for more 5 rounds after which they all got tired and decided to call it a day.

Sakuno was almost asleep by the time she and Tomoka reached home when she hit the bed felt exhausted but happy. She had thoroughly enjoyed the day and with a smile, she slept off feeling light hearted. Next day she woke early with a heavy headache feeling all her energy being seeped off from her. She groaned as she got up from her bed and slowly with heavy steps went to her bathroom. She looked horrible, she had forgotten to remove her makeup resulting in all her mascara and Eyeliner to smudge and her lipstick too. She let out a pitiful moan and sat down feeling too tired to clean her face up. She hears light footsteps and she looked up to see Tomoka looking tired as well but better than her. She handed her two white pills and some water, she took them immediately. with a sigh she tried getting up but she was too tired, Tomoka bent down and helped her get up and whispered lightly "Come on sleep off your hangover." she just moaned pitifully and flopped down her bed, she wanted to check her mobile but her eyes hurt so she turned towards her bestie and motioned her to check it, the girl did. "Uh Sakuno Ryoma-sama wants to talk to you it seems" she tiredly looked at her and said "Say him I'll text in evening for sure" the girl nodded and texted him while even adding the fact that Sakuno was tired and needed rest.

  
  


In evening she was woken up harshly by Tomoka who was panicking. She rubbed her eyes still tired and asked her what's wrong. The girl frantically shook her and pushed her mobile in her face. "Sakuno this is bad". the girl moved a little back to get a good look and her eyes widen at what she saw. "What! who? when?" On her tagged photos, there was her photo hugging Atsushi intimately, the dare's photo was taken and even posted without her knowledge. The others in the college didn't know about Ryoma since he was famous and all it would cause various problems so she and Tomoka had kept it a secret, telling everyone she was single. Tomoka exclaimed " It was Asuka! I should have known" she clicked her tongue and turned apologetic to her "I am sorry Sakuno i should have known" the girl smiled and shook her head " No its ok Tomoka even i kind of noticed bit ignored it" the girl smiled back but then turned and called Asuka looking furious as she started going out of her room she turned at her door and said determinedly "You go and talk to Ryoma-sama clear up things I'll give this idiot a piece of mind and make her take down the photo." The girl nodded amused a little, as her best friend went out and she could hear her loud voice shouting at their mischevious friend.

She then checked her mobile open to see no new text which made her worried. She first sends him a text asking if he was free, at this time there were chances of him being in practice or a match. Immediately though she got a text back saying he was free, she called him and in two rings he picked up.

"Sakuno" he greeted his voice cold and stiff, he saw the picture, she was sure of it but he didn't seem angry and he didn't say anything more maybe he gave her a chance to explain herself, if that's so then before he misunderstands more she will clear it up, she doesn't want them to fight right now. She clenched her sweaty fist determinedly and started with the strongest voice she could muster.

"I–Ryoma-kun I am really sorry, I actually–Tomoka and I went out yesterday drinking as I had told you, we kind of got really drunk, even me and then we were with other friends of ours from college and we decided to play a small game of Kings and in it–Asuka didn't know about us so she just without asking me kept that picture. It was nothing like that, it didn't mean anything." She stuttered with nervousness, she now hoped he would understand.

"Sakuno I guessed that much," He said making her relax a little but his tone had not changed.

He continued "Sakuno I wanted to talk something more important to you"

She suddenly felt worried hearing his tone. She listened, though.

"I wanted to break up with you." She froze as the words processed in her head, she had even stopped breathing and a minute later hyperventilating she squeaked out a shocked what. He took a deep breath in as he tried to stay strong to explain his thoughts and feelings.

"I thought about it a lot Sakuno, Since I left I have been always been busy I can hardly talk to you and even if we do it's only for some measly hours, I have not been able to keep my promise to meet you, we hardly know what's going on in each other's life, when I saw your friends photos yesterday at first I felt really jealous but then I realized it was not your fault at all and I didn't have a right to get angry at you. After all, I never actually ask you about your university or your friends or how is your life right now. I have been not telling you anything also. We have been separated and I have been hurting you, I have been hurting myself. I knew it would never work out but I wanted to work it out with you but it won't, I know now that's why Sakuno we should break up"

She was crying by the time he was done, her voice was not coming out but she had to say something now or else. She took a deep breath in and with a shaky voice, she started saying her words the ones she wanted to say from so much time.

"Ryoma-kun I love you that's why I want this to work out, we have been a little different for some months but it's not your fault. It was never your fault. You want to make your dreams come true and for that, you have been giving up everything and I thought it was very cool and devoted. But Ryoma-kun I'm not letting you give us up, give our relationship up." She practically screamed but then calmed down a little as she continued "I'm sure of it if it is us we will work it out even if its hard we can make it work out because it's us, we have gone through many things but we are still together. So ne please don't say break up is the best thing. because it is not." She was pleading, hoping he would understand her. Her chest hurt as her heart painfully squeezed, she gripped her shirt around her chest with a painful grip, her breaths were irregular as more tears streamed down her face. Her heart pounded with his silence but she didn't say anything she knew Ryoma needed this time.

"Sakuno" he whispered painfully breaking her more." I can't do it I miss you so much I wanna hold you I wanna kiss you I wanna spend time with you and every day when I wake up feeling that, I feel myself breaking. I can't even hope to meet you I won't be able to come there ever again and even if I come from a stroke of luck who knows how much time I can spend with you, we might never actually spend any time and even if we do then after that if again I have to leave you there and come here. I won't be able to do it, I don't want to do it." he sounded broken, frustrated "I don't want to leave you but I can't even quit tennis every day here is so much fun playing! I can't choose either! and in that process I am hurting you!" he was screaming, frustrated at himself "I just can't do it anymore Sakuno. I just can't."He whispered pitifully the sound of a broken man. And sakuno felt her heart breaking she didn't know what to say him she had known it well, she had known it all along, they both had known it but they stubbornly clung to each other always looked away from the truth because they loved each other and they wanted to stay together.

"I love you" she whispered as if hoping stupidly that those three words would save their relationship but she should have known better it was hopeless Ryoma had decided and once he decided something he won't change it ever.

"I love you too Sakuno" he whispered back "But I need to do this I don't want to hurt us anymore." He told her with finality but she couldn't take it. She didn't want to loose him.

"Please, Ryoma-kun! Don't do this!" she was begging but she should have known better.

"I am sorry Sakuno." with these final words the line went dead and just like that their three-year relationship broke. All their promises, wishes, memories, dreams, everything broke, they were all now part of their past, only their past. And that realisation broke her heart more and as her sobs screamed out of her in a lame way of soothing her broken mobile was still clutched tightly in her hands, trembling but she held it strong hoping it will somehow keep her hold on to herself. The mobile tinged and she shot up, hurriedly checked it hoping to see him back but all her hopes were crushed just like that. Written there in a single word was the most painful word ever told to her.

'Goodbye,' She broke down and cried and cried letting put all her pain. She vaguely remembered Tomoka coming and saying something to her but she didn't even hear her anything not even noticed her at that time. Maybe hours or minuted later she was not sure she had fallen asleep crying. And next day even after waking up she just holed up in her room staring at his last words and trying to text him in vain he had not even replied one. She cried out and out every day but one day suddenly her tears had dried up she couldn't cry anymore. All of her texts she sends in those days vainly hoping he would be back were ignored by him cruelly. In coming days she had even started smiling even though his words kept repeating in her heart. In another year she had taken everything that related to him and packed them in a box and kept the box away in a dark place never to be opened by her again.

Sakuno had told herself she had moved on.


	2. Going Back to his Love

**_ Going back to his Love. _ **

At the age of 23, Echizen Ryoma was Lost, It was not like he was lost in his career or anything like that. he had an awesome career, he was one of most eligible bachelor and was at the top of his tennis career, his family was well and good neither was he suffering from any health problem or anything like that. No, it was not all that, he had everything a good health a stable care and livelihood he had everything, yet he was lost. He felt lost nothing he did make him feel fulfilled, nothing mattered to him anymore. when his friends all left him he didn't care, when he was accused of taking drugs he didn't care, when he was accused of being asexual he just gave them a blank stare and left. He didn't care when he one day woke up and noticed all his friends from Japan had long ago stopped texting him he didn't care. When he noticed himself waking up wasted beside a brunette stranger he just shrugged her off and he didn't care when he noticed he had done the same thing, again and again, making it a habit. He didn't care at all. Echizen Ryoma was lost and maybe broken and he didn't even care about that.

There were two things in his life though which only for few hours made him actually care about something. First were the tennis matches he played always, in those two hours he felt buzzed, excited and maybe a little whole but as soon as the empire sounded the match end whistle with his win again Ryoma was lost. The other thing rather more like a person was his niece Hikari Echizen, his older cousin brother's only daughter. When at starting Akari, Ryoga's wife was announced pregnant Ryoma was happy for them but he still felt somewhere inside absolutely nothing, it was 5 months later, when his brother had called him in night at 1 am voice filled despair and explained to him Akari had to undergo sudden labour due to certain complication which he honestly couldn't remember but he remember the doctor saying there was a risk to either of them. That night for a first time in while Ryoma was scared as hell Akari was like a sister to him and was his family so was the yet unborn child. He had rashly driven to the hospital and had waited 2 hours with his brother first time wishing the god to not let anything happen to either of them. His prayers were answered in almost a miracle both Akari and his niece was safe and healthy for the most part. And when he entered their room with hs brother, the father had cried when he saw them. He had never seen Ryoga cry but he understood why and a second later Ryoga had handed him their baby and first reluctant but he took it still. At first was surprised it was too small too light and too fragile he was afraid he was gonna break her that a second later his thoughts altered as the girl laughed. it was small quiet and almost a whisper but he heard it. she had laughed and even opened her eyes and looked at him with her hazel eyes and in that moment Ryoma felt something, a feeling he had lost long ago. He felt a lone tear fell from his eye as he stared at the girl and then whispered without thinking "Hikari". She was after all like light to him in his pitch darkness. From then Ryoma had spoiled her more than her parents. He did everything she asked for he played with her for hours and she was the only person he genuinely smiled to.

Maybe because of all the above mentioned his stupid and self-proclaimed best friends and only friends, Kevin and Kentarou had taken upon themselves to do something for Ryoma to make him better. In a fine Monday morning, they had barged in, forced him to wake up, trusted a ticket of some fight to him haphazardly packed his bags, got him ready and made him board a flight he had never known he was gonna ride until then. When the flight took off was when finally Ryoma came to senses of what was going on and felt murderous rage in him. He checked his boarding pass and cursed quite loudly making everyone around him look at him which caused everyone to recognise who he was and caused another scene. He cursed loudly as he grumpily sat in the execute class to escape all the masses of the fans the flight attendant has so eagerly prepared for him. An hour later he found this all stupid and just sighed and relaxed on his seat. He called the attendant and asked for a comforter as he did to sleep for rest of the flight only to be woken up during lunch.

Next day in Japan at correct 11:00 AM he was greeted by the stupid grin of his senpai Momoshiro Takeshi. His frown told Momo everything he needed to know and he just laughed at him thinking ' Echizen is still such a brat' which he accidently even told outside which caused the young's man frown deepen deadly. He just sighed and smiled good-naturedly and took his bags as hem guided him to his car. Once sat in his car, Ryoma sighed again and asked the first question "what are you all planning?" he asked pointedly glaring at him.

He glanced at him smirking a little "Well I'll start from the beginning after you had started your 'habit' Kevin and Kentarou got worried you see so they contacted us, after all, Kentarou kind of knew what had happened here so they thought this was the best place to make it right again. When we got to know everything you have done from last four years, your kind senpais decided and made a plan to make our precious kohai right again." He grumpily looked away out of the window making him chuckle with.

"So my kind senpai what do you have in mind to make me right again?" he asked sarcastically.

"Well I can't say everything right now or else you will run away again," he said with a half smile. "But I can say today's plan it is simple. We all are gathering at the usual place and will catch up over some drinks. You have to meet certain special people also" he winked at him which he returned with confusion but his senpai refused to say anymore.

"This, your guy's plan if it is ridiculous then do not blame me if I kill anyone of you by accident" Momo laughed fully hardly making Ryoma sigh as he felt all his energy drain. He just turned towards the window and decided to accept his fate it will do him better in a long run if he did that. He stared at the scenery of his old hometown with sombre.

They parked in front of modest two storey house. The walls were white painted and the door opened to a woman. She was short compared to them with a shoulder length brown hair and round black eyes which eerily reminded him of someone but he just couldn't point out who. As she saw him looking confused she chuckled and went near them helping Momo taking out his bags when he noticed a silver band on both of their ring fingers and it all clicked "Tachibana imouto" he said out loud, thinking more to himself and she they turned to him and grinned.

"How did you figure it out?" she asked "and it is no longer Tachibana call me Ann" she added as an afterthought.

"Well you are the only woman who will tolerate Momo-senpai," he said earning a small and headlock from his old friend/senpai and laughter from the woman as he smirked haughtily at his senpai. After 10 mins of goofing around, they were all settled in the living room with tea served. They all talked a little more for a while then Ryoma decided to retire to his room.

He was staring at the ceiling as his thoughts mulled over everything that happened today. He was conflicted about how to feel about returning and meeting everyone again. He loved his old hometown and he was happy to return but at the same time, he felt sad and even guilty after all this time after running away from here for so long he had returned. It was all because his senpai and his friends had gone out their way to forcefully bring him here and maybe that was the only way if he was left alone like that he would have definitely continued like that not caring about everything and anything. Now meeting his senpais also he was a little - no more than little he was guilty towards them. Without any reason, he had stopped talking to them suddenly and now he was, here again, going to meet them now after everything had changed so drastically. He felt secretly happy though he had always wanted to meet them again but he was not sure how to he was maybe scared and a little awkward, he was, after all, running away from them also so he was grateful that they had gone their way to bring him back here.

But even after all that he was happy to be back here but he was not sure about the ' making him right again' plan his senpais had ostracised. it was not like he didn't want to be 'right' again, he wanted to but he can't because to be 'right' again he would have to forget 'her' which he couldn't do, he didn't want to, he would never no matter how many years passed he won't forget 'her'. So there were no ways he was gonna be 'right' again but for him personally that was okay if he could stay with her memories then it was okay. he didn't want to be 'right' then.

He sighed at his own thoughts as they passed dangerous grounds. He shook them away forcefully as he turned on his side and decided to sleep. ' It's too early to be thinking about her yet'.

  
  


The sun had gone down by the time he woke up. Feeling sluggish he had gone down to the living room. Ann sat there typing something away in her laptop glaring at it with concentration. He felt a little awkward now, he knew her very well, after all, he was the one who Momo-senpai would brag about her and take suggestions from for their relationship but as for directly one one one he had hardly any talks with her so there he stood awkwardly at the living room entrance wondering whether he should just call her or go back to his room. He didn't wonder for too long, though, as she noticed him and called him out smiling. "Do you need something Echizen-Kun?" He gave her blank stare as he entered the living room slowly and decided to sit down on the other end of the couch still sluggish he shook his head. She chuckled a little and returned to her work.

There was a silence formed with her typing the laptop keys and him still waking up. The silence was not uncomfortable but somehow Ann was a little jittery as this was the first time they were all alone and after so long and she had so many things she wanted to ask him she just felt a little anxious wondering whether she should just straight out talk to him about it or just let it all play out on its own it was a dilemma and somehow finding the silence suffocating she started the conversation from the mildest of topics.

"How have you been Ryoma-kun?" she asked hoping he would catch on. He turned to her yawning a little and answered.

"I have been well fine I guess, I mostly nowadays just play my matches do practice and visit my niece at every free time, just sometimes I would go out with Kevin and Kentaro to some clubbing or food in a while." He answered and she was mildly surprised that he had actually given her a full answer instead of just saying an I'm fine. She had totally expected him to do that but with a smile, she turned to him too.

"I see," she said, "what are you doing here?" She asked now diving to the topic as he seemed comfortable to talk to her.

With a sigh, he answered, "I was forced to come here by Kevin and all something about making things right again for me." She looked at him with an unreadable expression.

"So you are getting back together with Sakuno?" She asked nonchalantly. He choked hearing it and after coughing a little he gave her a glare.

"What made you think that?" he asked angrily. She looked at him and shrugged casually.

"Isn't it the only way you can be 'right' again" she stated it straight up with a tone stating like it was only the truth and he suddenly felt a little weirded out. He sure also thought that was the only way but hearing her say that somehow made him feel really small and weak, he also wondered silently if everyone were thinking the same thing. He turned away from her with his elbow propped.

"I don't know" he answers in a small voice. She got a little surprised

"I see," She said " But you can't also forget her right?" she asked. He looked at her again shocked how had she figured that out. she answered his question. "It's written on your face."

He glared but decided not to say anything silently answering her question. She grinned mischievously as she decided to give him a push.

"Well I'll give you a small advice." he looked at her questioningly as she winked "Sakuno has never gone out with anyone until now not even a single guy. She has been single and maybe waiting for certain someone still." She was grinning like a Cheshire cat and he felt his cheeks warm up and he hurriedly looked away.

"Are you certain?" He asked in a low whisper. If they were not sitting in silence she would have missed it. If possible her grin spread wider as she answered

"I am hundred percent sure." She showed him thumbs up and he felt like opening a hole and dying from embarrassment as she laughed at his expense.

Another silence formed now quite comfortable upon them as she returned to her work and him to his own thoughts. She had said what she wanted to say and her woman's intuition told her everything would work out perfectly fine. The silence didn't last long though as they heard the front door opening and Momo's voice came announcing his return and Ann replied back to him. His footsteps resounded as he came to the living room with a big grin and gave his wife I'm-Home kiss while she giggles cutely (on which Ryoma immediately looked away he was not good with other people's public affection.). He then turned attention to his precious kohai and gave him a bigger grin.

"Ryoma gets ready everything's set up and we are meeting the others in an hour." He nodded as he got up and went to his room to start getting ready.

In half an hour he was ready and down. He wore casual clothes comfortable enough with his trusty hat and tennis sneakers. He was settled on the couch with Momo as they waited for Ann to be ready while watching one of Kevins matches. He was not all into the match as his mind kept revolving around Ann's previous words, they kept rolling around, again and again, no matter how much he tried to forget. He could feel a headache coming up and Momos weird crazy grin was not helping his cause. He sighed and Ann entered the room all ready. She looked good wearing a casual dress not too fancy and a little light makeup. It was perfect for their night out. He got up and they left the house. The ride was silent with a light chatter between Momo and Ann in whispers, while he looked out staring at the passing streets occupied by his thoughts.

  
  


As he stepped out the car looking at the place he realised it had not changed at all even though four years had passed even the atmosphere had remained the same and it filled him with nostalgia as the place seemed like home to him. He just tilted his hat down as he started walking towards the store trailing behind the couple. He was a little scared now that he was here he felt like he was not worth to meet them after everything he had done. His musings had to remain internal and even though he wants to run away his feet kept moving forward, now standing in front of the entrance he gulped trying to brace himself for what was coming. His senpai glanced at him once and then opened the door. The interior also had remained same and he was filled to brim with homesickness. He still kept on his passive face as he surveyed the people inside he recognized his senpai in the far table but on the near table they were other people, ladies to be exact who seemed of his senpai's age they all chatting among themselves, he even noticed Tomoka among them making him pleasantly surprised, then suddenly he was tensed ' If Tomoka was here then that means' and his worst fear came true beside Tomoka facing her back to him was the one and only girl he had ever loved she was laughing at something he could hear it clearly as she talked to another woman on the table she had not noticed them enter and that relieved and disappointed him at same time.

He stared at her like gasping fish silently berating himself to not realise it before this was after all his senpai he was talking about he should have known they would plan something like this. It wouldn't even have been suspicious since everyone was here for one of their (maybe) usual gatherings. It was so obvious that he felt dumb for not realising. He was staring so hard that he didn't even realise that Momo and Ann had left him at door silently snickering and had taken their seats, their senpai had noticed him too and they were all snickering too. Sakuno though noticed Ann and Momo coming in she greeted them when she noticed everyone looking at somewhere amused. Confused she turned to the door to see what was so amusing to be only shocked for her lifetime making everyone's amusement heightened twice. They both were shocked ta each other but when she stared back, Ryoma broke out of his shock and finally noticed the others - their expressions and he glared while blushing. She was still shocked, though, but he started moving getting in the shop to stop his embarrassing. He went to the guys and greeted them all while pointedly ignoring her shocked stare, she was still not believing he was here. She was after all slow at this stuff.

He settled in and returned to his passive facade acting cool as if his ex-girlfriend - more like the girl he still loves - was not sitting two feet away from him. She had gotten out of her shocked state when Tooka slapped her in the back. Now embarrassed she blushed and started drinking her drink to calm herself. He still kept eye on her every action from the corner of his eye discreetly. He wanted to laugh when he noticed her drinking the whole drink away in hopes of calming herself. 'She is still cute' his thoughts were cut off when Eiji suddenly came and slung a hand around his neck slightly choking him. He glared at him as he tried to remove his hands. "Hey, Ochibi come on I'll introduce you to my wife" from the background Oishi said him that even others need to meet him which he grinned good-naturedly and added, " Ya even others hehe." He proceeded to point to the girls when Fuji stopped him he was smiling but somehow everyone's especially Ryoma's danger signals started tingling, He looked at him cautiously.

"Eiji rather than telling him lets make him guess. Ryoma you do know us well so I'm sure you can guess whose wife is whose. " He said so pleasantly if he didn't know him better he would think he is just saying it as a friendly game but Ryoma knew him better. He showed that clearly in his cautious stare promoting him to tell what's the catch. He smirked now a little sadistic. "Well if you do guess wrong let's see you will have to take a shot of Inui juice." He turned a little pale and everyone around him also did at the name of the horrible juice. Four years later also he didn't want to ever drink it but this was a challenge, issued by the sadist and in front of so many people watching. There was no way he was gonna back down even if the penalty was his worst nightmare. With confidence - steaming from his pride- he accepted and if possible the sadist smirk turned darker. Excluding Tomoka, Sakuno and Ann there were more seven girls, they all were looking at him anticipatingly some of them though even excitingly. They returned to their original topics when Fuji-senpai told them to act naturally.

First, he decided to figure out the whose lady was Tezuka's - it was natural to go first to their captain. He glanced again intently ( At the same time trying to ignore Sakuno to his best though he kept stealing small glances enough for her to not notice) there was one who seemed to be the leader among girls. She was quite intimidating but he had noticed her talking freely and easily among every girl. She seemed to respected by everyone and but at the same time, everyone was cautious of her. He got the feeling that she was the one (and well she was also glancing at him at times when she thought he was not seeing). Not knowing her name he just called out to his captain and pointed to her. She looked surprised but the man just secretly smiled and nodded. She smiled at him too. He smirked at his other senpais. Eiji seemed really shocked "How did you figure that out Ochibi!?" Momo looked the same " We all never noticed expect Fuji-senpai when they were dating secretly how come you figured it out so easily!?" He just shrugged and went back to observe the girls. From the corner he noticed Tezuka smirking and the lady giggling at others. I am Tezuka Reina nice to meet you" He nodded at her.

Next was gonna be Fuji but he didn't have to it was blaring clear with that infamous strategic smirk and that dangerous aura it was given only she could handle his crazy senpai. He nodded at her which the man smirked at, she smirked also and he suddenly felt a shiver run down his spine. He decided he won't ever mess with them. "I am Fuji Fuyumi nice to meet you Echizen-kun." she smiled sweetly and gave her hand to shake he shook it nicely while introducing himself too. He could feel the sympathy glances from everyone. He sighed and proceed to find the wives of Oishi and Eiji. It was quite well easy more like it was obvious with their actions, one girl was hyperactively looking at him with anticipation while the other was trying to calm her down, the other side was also in a similar scene. He sweats dropped silently as he tried to decide whose was whose, he wondered if it was the opposite or similar that applied here. Thinking a little he decided for the opposite - that seemed possible at least to him. He coughed to get their attention as he ponied out for each one of them the other, Eiji the straight one, for Oishi the excited one.

The rooms' temperature dropped as the atmosphere tensed and Ryoma felt he did something gravely wrong. He looked around wondering what went wrong when he caught the tense look on Sakuno's face as she looked between them. The silence was stifling him but thankfully it was broken by Fuji he was smiling usually but Ryoma could understand the silent message to not question anything.

"Ah! That's bad Echizen you lost" he smiled "now you need to drink up." He smirked evilly. He looked at the glass in disgust as he saw the swirling purple liquid it was poured by him, in the background Inui said how it was good for increasing vitality but Ryoma definitely couldn't see that whatsoever in that drink, like always. He gulped up as he closed his nose and in one gulp he gulped it straight. It was as always yuck, bitter and tasting like pure hell but he used all his will power to not just vomit it out or worse pass out. ' That would be so lame especially in front of Sakuno'. As he put it down he could feel his stomach totally rejecting it but he kept it down. He even felt a little dizzy but he took deep breaths in to calm his body down as he drank a little water too. Everyone laughed around as he glared at them. 'Tch these idiots won't ever change.'

He looked back to his glass his eyes widen in horror as he looked at Fuji. The sadist just smiled in his creepy manner and explained. "Well you got both wrong, so obviously there should be two shots." He definitely felt like killing the genius sadist but he refrained since well the reason was logic but it was pure horror. He had to drink that horrible not once but twice it was like punishment straight from hell. He gulped as he slowly in a very slow motion reached for the glass, with deliberation and finally as his fingers wrapped around the glass he felt utter despair. But his pride won't let him back out of challenge so with a determined face he again went straight but was stopped before he could continue to drink it by the energetic senior who only grinned at him before turning to Fuji and saying.

"Hey, Fuji can't we like postpone this or something because drinking those hell drinks continuously would be dead you know." Before he could relate feeling a little of his pride hurt the other gentle girl interrupted saying the same thing and to his surprise, Sakuno steps up too. "Fuji-senpai lets give him a break." she didn't use his name and that made him a little disappointed but he still felt happy she had taken courage to step up for him that meant she was worried about him. It filled his heart up with happiness. He turned to look at her but she was looking straight at Fuji with a stiffness. The man in question gave a sigh as his own wife just gave him a look to give up.

"Well personally I can't see how it 'will spell death' but if you all say so much we can postpone it. Echizen later you have to drink it, though." His ever smiling face was back on and Ryoma sighed in relief silently but he just scoffed on outside not at all showing his relief. He was still a brat, after all, these years.

He again glanced at her and their eyes met. She gasped and his eyes widen but they didn't move away, staring at each other finally after all these years for him and her it felt like time had stopped and they were the only one's present in the space They kept staring at each other forgetting every single thought and feelings. Like drowning they were losing each other in their eyes. But the spell was broken by his irritating senpai. Eiji wound his arm around his neck playfully strangling him and at that moment Ryoma never felt this much desperate instinct to kill someone as he did towards Eiji-senpai. Glaring at him he tried to pry the hands of him but his stupid senpai didn't budge all while teasing him about being a brat and all but Ryoma could care less about that all. He wanted her attention back damn it!

He gave up ten minutes later through after she had returned back to the girls but a little blush was there and that made him feel happy. He sighed and gave him a blank response as Fuji continued and asked him to find out the remaining three's wives. He already had an idea for Inui's senpai so he just gave a little quick over, going over with similarity she seemed the perfect choice with an analytical aura around and a glint in her eyes while studying all his behaviours was enough to tell him. He pointed it out to her to Inui-senpai and just like always he pushed his glasses up and pulled out his notebook while writing and telling him his calculation statics. " I thought 76% he would figure that out but good work Echizen." He said like always but he could see the faint whisper of a smile. He didn't say anything, but he thought it was quite obvious though since out of all three girls only she was married but he decided not to tell that point to anyone. Next, he searched for Taka's girlfriend he was a little confused because of the same compatibility (at least to him) but he could see the gentle eyes Taka was giving to one of the girls(and he wanted to be certain since no he was not gonna drink that poison third time.). When he pointed to her Taka grinned widely making him relieved. Next was the last, Kaidoh was well obvious since the last one only was left the girl was pouting though making him wonder why when the energetic girl (Taka's girlfriend) started poking her and said "It's ok Arisu, it doesn't mean you guys are not compatible. " She blushed and was shouting at the taller one denying everything she said. On the other end, he could see Momo doing the same thing to Kaidoh who was blushing furiously and denying everything his rival said eventually leading to a fight. He sighed but then smiled lightly almost unnoticeable as he thinks some things never have changed and not only that they had become better with the new additions. Before he could indulge more in his bliss of moment a voice broke it, shattering it with his scary words.

"Echizen congratulations on guessing all correct. So now the final task you need to complete your second penalty." Fuji smiled eerily with the glass held in his hands the swirling liquid making him already feel like puking, he gulped but didn't back down. All the residents in cafe turned their attention to the pair as they silently watched Fuji hand Ryoma his punishment. They all felt bad for him but now they had no more excuse to stop Fuji he had to drink it, they silently prayed for him. He slowly took it from the hands and held it. Staring at it, he felt despair as every cell in his mind screamed him to just throw away the drink but his pride was holding him back and actually giving him the determination to drink that liquid. With one final breath he closed his nose and started gulping it down altogether, the taste was awful choking him and causing him to gag. He coughed violently as he tried to control his breaths. His throat burned from something in it as his eyes started swirling and he fell on table wheezing he could faintly hear the people around him saying something but it was too hard for him to make sense. He clutched his knuckles tight as colour from his face was drowning and slowly he was pulled into his unconsciousness as his body tried to fight the vile drink. His head now resting on his table as he fainted.

Everyone around him sweat dropped as they looked at Inui with fear, his eyes glinted and he furiously started writing in his notebook. Sakuno, on the other hand, was worried about the man she knew it was nothing deadly but still it worried her but she just couldn't move, a hand rested on her shoulder and her turned to see Ann looking at her - accepting, telling - silently for her to not worry about those things and just help him. Feeling relieved and courageous she nodded and stepped towards the man and sat beside him as she slowly moved him to a better position and used her handkerchief to wipe his forehand from the sweat. He frowned in his sleep and she silently started gently brushing his hair and patting it a little to calm him down. Minutes later he had and he was now soundly sleeping, his face colour slowly returning.

Every one of them silently watched them not saying anything as they didn't want to destroy the scene - well except Inui who was still furiously writing in his notebook.

  
  


He slowly opened his eyes, his head still spinning a little and his throat still burning. He didn't want to wake up, really tired. Though the voices around him were oddly soothing but something was urging him to get up telling to just open his eyes and to know what was going on in his surroundings. As his mind started getting out of the daze he could make out at least 3 voices around him - closest to him - some more voices were there in the background, the words they said he could make out some like 'together' and 'double', as he got more awake he could clear recognize whose voices they were- Momo, Ann and Sakuno.

'Wait what? Sakuno!?' Suddenly realising he woke up with a jolt shocked but instantly regretted it as is head swirled and his eyes blurred. With a groan, he laid down again as he heard His senpai telling him to take it slowly. He closed his eyes and took deep breathes in and as he felt stable he slowly got up, and to his shock ( again) there she was sitting beside him, on his right, looking a little surprised. He struggled to find his voice but his throat was dry and raspy and noticing this Ann handed him a glass of water which he took gratefully. The water felt cool and fresh and was definitely calming his body down with a pleasant sigh he put it down, never he had thought in his life he would be this grateful for water as he was right now. Now calm he turned to other two on the same table and silently asked them a question. 'what was going on here?' Momo answered him.

"You were out for like an hour or so Echizen, we actually were thinking you won't wake up only today." He had thought too, If it was not Sakuno's voice he would not have bothered to wake up. " So like since the reunion was cut short and we hardly had any time to enjoy we all decided to go out with you one one day with one couple." He nodded "But you would feel awkward right going out with one couple every day so that not to make you feel like a third wheel we thought why not invite Sakuno-chan too." Momo grinned, Ryoma's jaw dropped. "Sakuno-chan had holidays right now and she has hardly hung out recently due to her work. So this will be a great break for her and you Echizen. Great plan right?" he asked it so innocently that if Ryoma didn't know him well he would have totally believed Momo was having pure intentions about the whole plan but sadly Ryoma knew his senpai well and this was no ways as innocent as he made it sounded. It was all a ruse, it was a plan to make both him and Sakuno enjoy time together and maybe get back together. He scowled at him glaring at little but man didn't flinch at all making him more irritated.

Ryoma would lie if he said he actually didn't want to pass this plan up. He honestly wanted to go ahead with the plan but Sakuno maybe didn't want it and if she didn't he would force her to. He glanced at her she was looking at the floor intently, while her cheeks burned slightly but he could see in her eyes she was extremely uncomfortable with the whole plan.

"Sakuno had already said yes Echizen-kun. what about you?" Ann said. He looked shocked at her but she didn't seem to lie he turned again to Sakuno but she was still looking away now blushing more. He couldn't believe it she looked so uncomfortable so why would she go and say yes. ' Did they blackmail her?' Highly possible. ' But what if she herself said that she wanted to hang out' he vehemently glared ( internally) at his desperate side. He didn't want to get his hopes up but maybe what if it was true. He groaned frustrated and confused by his thoughts.

"Hey, Echizen come on say yes we all want to spend time with you." Miki (Eiji's wife) said pouting while looking at him with puppy eyes, Eiji followed her with Momo and suddenly everyone in their own way asked him to say yes. All ( well the energetic part of the group) looking at him with puppy eyes he just sighed defeated.

"Fine, I'm coming." He said looking away from them as they cheered. Clicking there drinks they all started drinking happily.

"Then it's done we all are going on double dates," Momo said smirking. "No backing out you both" He looked at them with teasing eyes with a teasing smirk while pointing with his drink. And everyone else did too cheerfully with wide grins.

They both blushed and looked away.

Silently wondering how the so called dates will turn out.

And silently hoping that the dates could maybe fix there broken relationship for good


	3. Trying to get our Love back.

**_ Trying to get our Love back. _ **

The first date was with Momo and Ann at the Amusement park.

Sakuno woke up as soon as her alarm rang as if she was waiting for it to ring, she could feel her earlier nervousness coming back again. She got up and started working through the motions of getting ready. Her thoughts wandered to that night of getting together, after Ryoma had fainted they all had disclosed the plan to her asking her to come out with all of them on a double date, she had outright refused them at first. She was happy he was back, she still loved him, but doing anything romantic like going on dates with was something she didn't want to do or hoped to do. But her senpai's were resilient asking her to please come, they all just wanted to spend time with Ryoma after so many years, he would not feel comfortable alone and the only girl he was comfortable to go out with was her. They were trying really hard to convince her giving her puppy eyes telling her all reasons that sound so convincing that this all was just platonic friends outing that's all. But Sakuno knew better, it was not just 'platonic friends outing'. She knew that they could do something else to make him not fell awkward but seeing so many pleading eyes towards her she gave in, said yes.

‘If only they had not shown her those doggy eyes I would have stuck to no.'

'Would you have? Are you sure you didn't give in because you actually wanted to go on dates with him, again.'

Her inner self-mocked her just like she had done for these past days and the worst part she couldn't even deny it. Yes, she didn't wish for going out with him again but she got the opportunity and she had told yes against her best thoughts. Even though her senpai's had kind of emotionally cornered her into it but could she say with full confidence that was not the only reason she had said yes, no she couldn't. She bitterly laughed at that. Even now she was anxious as hell at going out again with him even with her senpai's there, she still felt a little, only a little, hope that maybe something will happen between them.

'No no no, that's not gonna happen. I am just going there for senpai's and nothing will happen.'

Sigh, she was acting crazy arguing with herself. She glanced at the clock and screamed. It was already 9:20 she is supposed to leave ten minutes ago so that she could reach the park at the 10. She cursed lightly as she hurried up to apply her makeup. Pulling her pony hurriedly, she ran downstairs and yanked the fridge's door open. Pulling out the small carton of orange juice she hurried up and checked herself for last time in the mirror. She looked perfect, not too excited and not too lazy to even give a single effort. 'Yes, now he won't think anything wrong .' Feeling happy with her choice she glanced again at her clock and now it was 9:25. ' Sakuno Run!" she screamed to herself and ran. Hurriedly locking her house she ran to the station. Her neighbours looked at her run and smiled, as usual, Sakuno Ryuzaki was late, again.

She caught her breath on the train as she stood upright, or tired too in the slightly cramped train. She looked around hoping to catch a green hair man but caught herself. 'He is staying at Ann's place they are on another station.' She cursed herself and just tried to shut her thoughts and reach there on time.

Which she did but as she was walking out of the station in a hurry she had clumsily tripped on some paper and bumped in a person beside her making them fall and spilling the contents of their bag. She bent down and profusely apologized to the teen and helped him pick up his belongings. Giving him the last item she got up and checked her mobile. It was 10:10, late but not too late including the time to reach the gate she could be only a little late and that was okay. But she should have known her clumsiness, in hurry, she had forgotten to check which exit she had taken and now she was standing in front of the sports stadium beside the amusement park. She cursed herself and backtracked to take the other exit. Her phoned tinge her first message just when she had entered the station again. She didn't bother to reply to her, she could reach there in five mins anyways. This time she double checked her exit and went to the park gate. She spotted them and waved to get there attention, Momo noticed first and he waved back.

"Sakuno, you are late again." Ann chided her in playfully worry.

"Sorry, I got a little lost in, middle." She smiled wryly and then by mistake glanced at him and their eyes meet, he was staring at her. She turned away fast almost giving her a neck crane. She was not prepared in her hurriedness to reach here she had totally forgotten to give herself the mental talk to face him. Now all she could do was stand there awkwardly, half-frozen and look at the interesting floor beside her shoes. 'Great going, Sakuno.' The awkwardness formed around them again and now Sakuno felt bad to do that to them though Momo and Ann had come prepared for it, Momo coughed little to get their attention and smiled.

"Shall we go inside now that everyone is here?"He asked. They all smiled and nodded proceeding to the gates. They all checked in and started proceeding according to Ann plan for the day. First, they went on all thrill rides since doing them after lunch would make them all sick. The first was the jet coaster followed by the dead drop, pirate ship and so on. It was fun and exciting making them all filled with adrenaline as they chatted among each other freely, without any awkwardness from before. The current one they were waiting for was the deadly loop which would go in circles. They all got on together. Momo and Ann sitting together, and they both sitting in the back together. Alone they did feel a little awkward not talking so much to each other but they were fine with others around them. The ride started and the three screamed while Ryoma just smirked. They completed it and got down when as Sakuno stood up she suddenly felt a little bit dizzy and lost her footing when Ryoma caught her being next to her. They both blushed and she hurriedly tried to straighten up but still felt a little bit dizzy. taking the support of the chairs, Her arm burned where he had touched her making her red in the face. She felt really embarrassed as everyone stared at her. Ann moved forward to support her while the workers came near and asked if she was alright. She smiled and said she was fine.

They carried her to the nearest bench and made her sit down, while Momo went to bring a bottle of water. He stared at her as she smiled and tried to make Ann understand that it was alright she was ok. It was just a little bit of dizzy spell since they went on so many rides. He called Ann's attention.

"Bring her something to eat, something light and easy to digest." Ann stared at him for a second but then nodded and left while turning back and giving him a look, he understood well. Sakuno stared at him feeling her heart constrict a little as she knew that he knew exactly why she was feeling dizzy now. 'We know each other too well.' The thought ranged in her mind and her heart squeezed tightly making her almost cry. He turned towards her and silently sat beside her. She glanced at him and he looked straight ahead with his blank face making her wonder what he was exactly thinking of. He glanced at her this time and she flinched a little. He was angry, at her.

"You missed breakfast again, right?" He asked with a strained voice and she felt a little bit ashamed.

"I drank some juice." She said silently looking away from him. She waited with their tensed silence for him to scold her like he always did.

He felt irritated. Again, she never learned that it was important to take care of your own health. His tongue moved ready to scold her like he always did but he couldn't. True she was at wrong to have not even ate breakfast and come here but did he have the right to scold her to tell her what to do, he was no longer her boyfriend. He was an ex, a stranger. No longer someone who can openly show their worry and care for her. He fell silent as his heart constricted painfully with that realization.

He sighed, and let the tension slowly leave his body. "After both of them come let's go and eat lunch we have gone on enough rides." She silently nodded and they sat in silence. A very somber silence as she realized also. They knew each other very well but things have changed and they just can't be the same anymore. That hurt them both but they tried to hide it to not make the other feel bad about it. At right time, Momo appeared and handed the cold water bottle to her.

"Sorry, I just couldn't find a vending machine in this big crowd and strayed a little far." He sheepishly explained and Sakuno just smiled and said it is ok. He asked about Ann and Ryoma replied about how he asked her to bring something and Momo nodded and waited for his wife. Ann appeared some minutes later carrying a paper bag. Ryoma sat up as Ann took his place and slowly opened the food she brought. One bowl of mixed fruits with all fresh fruits and a box of plain pancakes with butter and honey. Simple food easy to digest and would fill her up. Sakuno thanked her and then Ryoma told them about eating lunch and they all agreed. They all got up and went searching for a good place to eat. A little far from the main star attractions they got a good peaceful place away from the crowds, that made them all relax. They ate their lunch trying to enjoy each others company as stories flowed from both sides about their lives in the gaps of years they were apart. It was a peaceful atmosphere but everyone could feel the tension underlying but none of them addresses it, afraid that they will break the semblance of peace.

* * *

**Ryoma and Sakuno for the rest of day pretend to enjoy with Momo and Ann while avoiding each other. Momo and Ann pretend to not notice the tension between them since they knew it was not there placed to bring it up, to open the box. The ones who had to open it was them on their own. They didn't want to though, they wouldn't right now, they just couldn't open the box or talk about it. It was too early for them.**

* * *

The second date was with Tomoka and Horio to the local festival they were having in some days.

Sakuno completed her work early and asked her manager to let her go early since it was her first time making such a selfish request her manager let her go without asking too many questions which Sakuno felt relieved about but her other co-workers did tease her about date which she blushed and tried to deny it, to them and to herself. 'It was not a date. It was an outing with friends that's all'. This was something she has been saying to herself since her friend Tomoka had called her and informed her of the next date. The last date made her realize that things have changed after all they just can't be back together like they were back then. That's why this time no matter what she didn't want to get her hopes up. She won't this time she won't act so stupid.

With that, she got ready early made sure to have a little snack this time and then proceed to the train station on correct time. Today she was wearing Yukata a little mature one with a dark pink colour and makeup with her hair tied with a beautiful sakura ornament. She was an adult and she prided that she was looking that part a confident young woman. She reached their meeting on right time this time walking slowly and surely she smiled and made way to her best friends and him. They all stared at her and had mixed reactions. Tomoka smirked proudly and slyly thumbs up at her, Horio complimented her and grinned while slightly nudging Ryoma, Ryoma stared at her with a shock which he didn't even try to hide anymore. It made her feel confident and strong. She felt so happy. She smiled and thanked them both while she greeted Ryoma nonchalantly, he recovered a little and greeted her back. They all entered the festival.

The festival was bright, colourful, filled with people and all kinds of stands ranging from foods to different kinds of games. Sakuno and Tomoka took a candied apple each while the guys took a soda, they all walked around the festival together. Talking peacefully among each other they enjoyed the summer festival occasionally playing the games. The shooting game Horio lost but Ryoma won and handed the two stuffed rabbits to the girls. The big one Tomoka took, Sakuno took the small one.

"Thank you, Ryoma-Sama." She said enthusiastically calling him with that same endearment she used to call him back then. Now though it no longer irritated him. He just half smirked at her as she grinned.

"Thank you, Echizen-kun." His smirk gone he just tipped his hat towards and turned away. He hated hearing her of all people call him that but he couldn't say anything. Things turned awkward fast and everyone suddenly got tight-lipped. Sakuno felt a pang of guilt for causing the mood to turn sour, but couldn't help it what else was she supposed to say, she felt it the sorry spilling from her mouth but she held it in, not wanting to look dumb or do more than she had already done when she felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned her best friend while smiling pointed at an ice shaving store.

"Let's go and get some, Sakuno," she turned to the guys "Do you guys want any?" she asked them. They shook their heads signaling no, she nodded and then dragged Sakuno to the stall all while grinning excitedly. She ordered two from them and stood there holding her hand tightly and squeezing a little. Sakuno understood the silent message. 'It was okay we are here. Don't worry about those things.' She smiled and squeezed back feeling really blessed that she had such great friends. "Thank you Tomo-chan." she whispered, the girl just turned and gave her a big smile.

They returned with the ice cone and the mood was back to normal, with a little bit tension lingering. They continued there walking and then Horio suddenly stopped and pointed to the ring throwing game, he challenged Ryoma. Tomoka glared at her boyfriend saying how pointless he was being while Sakuno giggled behind her hand, as she knew exactly why Horio was doing this. He wanted to prove to his girlfriend he was better than Ryoma at atleast one thing, a very simple jealousy. Ryoma sighed silently as he understood that too.

He could take on Horio and defeat him fair and square, that will be a straight win. That was something he would do if he was the younger him but right now as he looked at Horio who was with fire in his eyes trying his best to at least land one hit, he thought maybe he could help his friend out a little. Yes, he considered Horio and all his friends something he would never admit in front of anyone, he would rather die. But yes he did and also Horio and all had helped him a lot, now and in the past so maybe he can lose this match. Well, it's not like it was a tennis match that one needs to be absolutely won. Sighing again, he waited for his turn, it came and he aimed slightly off route, purposefully missing an item. Everyone gasped while Horio cheered thinking it was his luck acting up. Ryoma acted (very lazily) surprised. Horio's turn came and he missed again making him irritated. Ryoma felt irritated too since he could lose purposely but if Horio didn't even get one thing then it will beat all the meaning to do it. He sighed again and made a false miss. They all gasped again, he faked surprised again, but Sakuno stared at him which he didn't notice yet. It was Horio's last chance and he prayed every god up as he made it. And it went it barely to one of the smaller loopholes in the middle. They all stared for 2 secs and then the couple cheered as Tomoka hugged him and Sakuno just congratulated him, Ryoma smirked but he taught finally and then it was his turn, everyone was waiting with bated breaths. He obviously missed again. The couple cheered while Ryoma just faked his surprise but he couldn't hide the small smile playing on his lips. Sakuno noticed obviously and took a small step towards him. She saw as the attendant handed Tomoka a small mobile strap, which was cute but a little girly but Tomoka was happy and she thanked Horio by kissing him on the cheek. Sakuno felt happy for them. She glanced at Ryoma and then slowly whispered only for him.

"Thank you for your hard work." He turned towards her fast surprised to see her there and on her words. She just smiled and moved away to congratulate Horio again. He sighed again but then smiled. 'I really can't hide anything from her.'

The group then decided to eat something as they all felt hungry after playing all the games. After collecting their food they found a good spot to sit and watch fireworks. They sat down, ate while the Fireworks stared and they all watched happily. Sakuno didn't notice though she that she was sitting comfortably beside Ryoma, he did though and feeling bold from all the fun they had, he leaned down to her ear and whispered.

"Sakuno, you look beautiful today." She turned fast towards him almost breaking her neck. Catching her ear she blushed deep red as she stared at him with mouth wide open. He just smirked and went back to watching the fireworks. Sakuno tried too but it was no longer possible all she could think of was his words.

* * *

**Sakuno was embarrassed beyond her belief and wanted to do nothing but just go back home and hide herself. She signalled at Tomoka and understanding they both left, Sakuno not looking once at him again. The boys went back too but Ryoma just couldn't hide the flame lighting up in his heart.**

* * *

The next date was with Kaidoh and Arisu at the zoo park.

The day Sakuno was bustling around looking for a good dress she could wear she felt jittery and anxious about it, wanting to look really good and perfect today. After trying the fifth outfit, she huffed and flopped down on the floor looking around her room, all messed up she felt helplessness come over her. She heard her phone go off and checked it to see Tomoka texting her the regular morning greeting with hearts and smiles. She just couldn't share her friend's enthusiastic nature right now. Then she got an idea. She could ask Tomoka what to wear the girl was way better at dressing up and also if it was her she wouldn't think too much about Sakuno acting like a high school girl on her first date with a long time crush. She hurriedly texts her she needed her help and then asked her to video call her. Tomoka saw that and her call came. Sakuno got up and hurriedly put the mobile in a good position while explaining her current dilemma, the girl smirked and started instructing her to take out her certain articles of clothes. A pair of khaki shorts with a beige camisole with a black baseball cap. She looked good and with her usual natural makeup, it all went perfectly well. She thanked her while the girl wished her best of luck and cut the call.

Sakuno felt confident and locked her house and left. But all the way she felt a certain nervousness squirming in her stomach. She hated feeling like this and tried to keep a natural face as she walked to the gate smiling widely as she saw him. As she neared she hurriedly notice it was only him the other two had yet to reach she felt her heart quacking and her stomach somersaulting at that. She still approached him and greeted him. He turned and greeted her back with a smirk then commented.

"You made it quite early today." She blushed and huffed.

"I'm an adult I am capable of being punctual." She said annoyed but he just laughed off. His laugh made her blush.

"Sure, Sakuno." He said smirking before she could reply Kaidoh's voice cut them off. He was coming with Arisu as they both smiled at them. They greeted each other and then Arisu took out the tickets and they all entered the zoo. As they entered and started looking at the guide and making a plan on how to go around was when Sakuno realised something major, Ryoma had called her by her first name. She blushed deep red and looked away from him surprising all of them. Arisu asked her if she was alright which she vehemently nodded at, making her and Kaidoh look at her worriedly and confused. Ryoma wondered why was she blushing and then the realization struck him and he looked away too embarrassed. It was a spur of the moment, slip of tongue. They both were very confused now.

Kaido cleared his throat to remove the weird atmosphere now among them and said. "We will go from the inner side, eat lunch see the remaining exhibits and then go to the nursery area." Everyone silently agreed with his plan. Arisu looked at them suspiciously and then she was sure something had happened before both of them had reached. She took out her mob a texted such in the group. They all immediately replied asking what had happened but she didn't bother replying. If she knew what had happened she would have told them, sometimes her friends were kind of stupid. Kaidoh read them too and look at her confused she scoffed and moved near him, taking his arm she pulled him near making him blush. She tiptoes a little and whispers to him.

"It's a woman's intuition." She said looking really smug but blushing too. He just sweats dropped and said fine. She giggled at that as she saw his blush feeling smugger. Seeing them Sakuno smiled. Ryoma saw this too and was surprised but also happy he found it unusual seeing Kaidoh acting so lovingly but he felt happy that all of them were having such a great life. He glanced at Sakuno and saw her smiling at them he got it that she was thinking the same things as him. He went near her and bent down a little to whisper a little.

"They are quite close, are they always like this?" He asked her, she blushed but nodded.

"Yup they are always like this." She said smiling at them, he made a humming noise.

"I see can't believe Kaido-senpai is romantic." He said chuckling a bit. She giggled too.

"Yup it is very surprising when others had seen it first they had teased him a lot about it."She informed him.

"Oh, maybe I should too." He said smirking a bit and she looked at his eyes wide. Before she could say anything he moved ahead calling out their attention. She sighed as he started teasing their senpai and ex-captain. He blushed full-on getting red and started shouting and scolding his kouhai. But with his slightly high pitched and squeaking voice, it only made them all laugh. Arisu then took pity on her bf and stepped in between them.

"Echizen-kun, I think that's enough for now." She said gently but with an authority. He just nodded and grinned at him. She smiled back at him and then they again fell into step. Now all four of them started sharing stories about each other. Arisu decided to fulfil some of Ryoma curiosity and told him about how Kaidoh had asked her out.

"Well it was during our university 3rd year," she started "Aki had got to know Taka-san from there mutual circle and through them, we met. We started hanging out a lot and met the others too. We used to get along a lot and had a lot of common topics to talk about." She was looking at him lovingly as she talked. "Well after some long conversations we started hanging out more. He understood me very well."

"And she understood me well." He said smiling gently making Ryoma surprised but then he felt happy for him.

"Ya, and I guess somewhere along the line we fell in love with each other." She blushed "It took him quite a lot of time to ask me out and even then it was kind of spur a moment thing." She giggled and he looked away now blushing from embarrassment as he remembered that day. She did feel fond of that day though, it was one of the best memories of her life.

"That day he had asked me out on a date," She began again "We did the typical went to the movies, then to the lunch and he then took me out to this park which had the best sunset view of the city. He wanted to confess to me there." They both gasped it was totally unexpected to see Kaidoh-senpai be such a romantic, even Sakuno had not known about this. Both of them were quite tight-lipped and didn't like telling them all about there private moments. They loved their privacy.

"He had taken me there but then the sunset was reaching and we had started talking about some stuff waiting for it At that time I asked him if he had someone he liked obviously he agreed but I had taken it in wrong way a very cliche misunderstanding," She chuckled, now it all sounded stupid. "I got very angry thinking he had been leading me along all this time and in a fit of anger I got up and told him I was leaving." He sighed at that. He had really panicked a lot at that time when she had done that with an angry expression and slight tears in her eyes.

"He chased after me and then he caught up me and tried to calm me down but I had gotten so angry that I had started shouting at him telling how he was an asshole for leading me all along till now and how I was not such a dumb bimbo. The sunset had started along some time but I just kept going on, eventually, he got frustrated too listening to all my nonsense and shouted back at me which shocked me in silence." She remembered how shocked she was seeing him getting angry and had gone silent. Even though everyone had said he was a very scary person she had learned that he hardly got angry easily (exception Momo, he annoyed every nerve of his being). He was very patient and calm person and also a big softie on the inside.

"He then told me irritatingly that I was an idiot and had no idea that I was the one he loved and how I had misunderstood and ruined his perfect planned confession." She chuckled as she remembered his annoying face and his frown as he told her that and then, "And then he blushed after realizing what he had told me. Gosh, it was so cute and awesome." He groaned and she chuckled a lot seeing him blush again. Sakuno giggled too and Ryoma smirked.

"But it is ok. It was still a perfect confession for me and I wouldn't want it any other way." She said and then blushed deep red, turning fast around she started pulling Kaidoh. "Well, the story is done now let's go!" She ran away and the left two just chuckled at their antics. Ryoma then remembered his own confession to Sakuno all those years back it was in the summer of their first year of high school. It was a spur of the moment and something hardly romantic but he remembered clearly how Sakuno had started crying and then agreed to be his girlfriend. She always would recall that day happily whenever it came in their conversations, he on the other hand just wanted to redo it all over. He looked at her wondering if she was thinking the same thing. He wondered if she would give him a second chance to redo everything. He wondered if he could wish for a second chance with her. She turned towards him not quite meeting his eyes, looking at his jacket.

"We should go after them." He just nodded and started walking again. She followed close behind and somehow it reminded her of their middle school years him just silently walking and her with her beating heart and cold hands following behind him. But then he slowed and got in step with her and would sometimes guide her gently away from the crowd. Something got stuck in her throat as she remembered in their years of dating he had been like that walking slowly at her pace, taking the traffic side and making sure she wouldn't trip on anything. He was a gentleman then and now also he did it without thinking much. Her heart beat fast but also squeezed painfully.

They went around walking looking at various exhibits and taking lots of photos of the couple and they even took with all four of them also. In one the other two had forced them to take a stand and take a two shoot. They both declined first but then Arisu scolded them.

"Shut up it's a day to remember one photo will hurt no one." Her word was final and she was not taking a no for an answer. So they both blushing slightly and heavily stood beside each other awkwardly. Both looked at the other side and Arisu clicked her tongue as she glared at her boyfriend to help her. He sighed and then glared at Ryoma and went near him and whispered.

"At this rate, you are going nowhere, stop being a coward and be a man and step up." He hissed and Ryoma glared at him. Now there were things which easily riled up Ryoma Echizen, one of them was calling him a coward and other was telling him to stop dilly-dallying. He was a prideful man so he obviously took this as a challenge. Somewhere he was still reluctant since he didn't know how she would take it but Kaidoh had just challenged him and he was not going to back down. He stepped towards her quite closer and pulled her in by pulling her by her bag strap. Obviously, she was startled and being naturally clumsy she fell on him blushing darkly and heart beating fast. Arisu clicked the camera continuously as she tried to get all their shots. It took a minute for her to get her bearings back and she jumped back glaring slightly at him and pouting. He did feel bad now but he just couldn't up and tell her sorry since other was watching so he just said.

"It was too awkward you need to loosen up, Ryuzaki." He then turned and walked away not letting her have the last word. She wanted to shout and hit him and at the same time hit herself. Her, treacherous heart was beating loudly and she hated it. Arisu laughed at his back and then decided this was the perfect time for a break and told others to sit down for lunch.

The lunch had gone peacefully well. Ryoma acted nonchalantly as usual but he was also was affected by it. 'I had her in my arms after so long, she has grown up and also she smells really good now.' His heart beat fast and he told himself to not dare think about those things. He was not going to the blush in front of these people. Sakuno, on the other hand, was having a hard time swallowing. She didn't know how to react to all these sudden events and how to behave now. She just had so much confusion and the stupid thoughts of her that had felt Ryoma's body was not helping her case at all. Arisu secretly smirked at their behaviours and Kaidoh just sighed. 'At least she is having fun.' He thought glancing at his girlfriend. They started cleaning up when Arisu had taken out her phone and started typing in their group about everything that happened.

She failed to notice that Sakuno had come behind her to ask her something but had stopped noticing the chat. Ryoma and Kaidoh were away gone to the washroom. Sakuno was not a sneaky person but the chat going on was something she needed to read.

"That's awesome!" Miki had texted excitedly.

"They are so getting back together." Eiji texted smirking and suddenly Sakuno felt her heart squeeze.

"Finally, everything will return to normal." That was Momo and her heart hurt more and something pricked inside.

She felt a pang of irritation and anger. 'Normal? back together?' Suddenly she didn't feel happy she felt confused. She was supposed to be happy but for some reason, she just couldn't. 'Normal, does that mean back again to what we were.' and she remembered all the memories they had before the happy ones, the bad ones, the ones which she desperately wished to forget. Her heart squeezed painfully and she wanted to cry. As tears came so did the other two and then she turned as they asked where to go when she hurriedly announced she needs to go washroom and ran. Locking herself in the cubicle she felt it coming the panic and tears, she just slid down and tried to take deep breathes in and cried in her hand muffling her sounds. Maybe it was 20 mins later that Arisu had come and asked her if she was alright. She came out and said she was ok. Her eyes were not red luckily and she just wiped them and then smiled and said to her let's go back.

For the rest of the day, she stayed away from all of them, not listening to them and only answering when they asked her something. She didn't meet anyone of their eyes and then hurried home. They all were worried but when they had texted her she said she was fine just tired. Ryoma was not so sure he had seen her expressions and didn't like it at all. He just knew that something had happened and it had hurt her a lot but he just couldn't do anything. He hated his helpless and wondered in the dark if maybe it was his fault for pushing his limits. He decided that the next time he was going to apologise to her and maintain a distance from her.

* * *

**Sakuno knew that going back was impossible for her. They were no longer the same people and everything around them had changed. Going back to what they were was impossible and something she didn't wish for. Past was not something you repeat, it's mistakes are something you learn from and change for a better future. The one where they could finally get what they wanted.**

* * *

"Hey Tomo-chan, I need to talk to you about something." She said in the receiver and her bestie smiled already knowing that this was coming. She silently said yes and waited for Sakuno to share her thoughts with her.

"I don't know Tomo-chan." she said sounding really distressed and confused. Tomoka knew she would require patience to actually hear Sakuno's thoughts.

"I know Sakuno just tell me what happened." The girl took a deep breath in and tried to sort her thoughts out so that she can properly convey them to her best friend.

"I just don't know what to think about all this right now." She said tiredly.

"Like what do you mean?"

"I.., see Tomo-chan I am happy you guys are doing so much for us, for me. And I am really grateful for all that but," She paused waiting for her friend's reaction. She didn't want to offend her but she didn't even want to lie. The girl just smiled knowing this was gonna happen and said it was ok. She smiled gratefully and continued.

"But I don't how to feel about Ryoma-kun right now." she said unknowingly using his name she used to all back then. Tomoka noticed but she didn't point it out instead asked her to elaborate her feelings.

"I feel very confused, one side I am really happy he is back and maybe making an effort to get our relationship back and yes I still love him so this all what you guys are doing and what he is doing makes me very happy, but on the other end I just can't find myself accepting it all. I don't know whenever we go out and I speak to Ryoma or see him, I feel happy but it also hurts a lot Tomo-chan." She paused a sec to take a deep breath. "I can't help remembering everything that happened back then our previous dates and him and then it becomes blatantly obvious that things have changed, we have changed and I have changed I just cant no longer devote myself to Ryoma. I love him but I can't be with him because it hurts Tomo-chan very much and I just keep thinking if we broke up again like that I won't be able to handle it. It's so scary and painful, I just don't want it right now Tomo-chan. I don't want it, I just can't go back to that again."

She had started crying hard and couldn't speak anymore but it was enough, it was enough for Tomoka to understand what Sakuno was thinking what she wanted. And she understood her best friend perfectly. She knew it that this could happen. It was one of the worst breakups Tomoka had ever heard or seen and the after effects were bad she had seen it with her own eyes what it had done to Sakuno how it had left her and that's why as her best friend she knew Sakuno just couldn't do it all over again without feeling anything. That was the reason why she was first against the senpai's idea first but then the other girls had talked to her and told her that maybe they won't be back together again and they won't pressure Sakuno to do that but still they need to meet because Sakuno and Ryoma both need a closure and the only way they will have that is if they talk it all out. They just want to give them an opportunity and a chance, which they will decide on their own. Tomoka after hearing that understood that it was true and then reluctantly went with the idea still she had made adjustments to the dates, made sure senpai's won't do anything extreme and tried to make sure they will be comfortable. But as she heard her talk Tomoka wondered if, after all, it was all wrong. Maybe they should have handled it differently. She didn't know, though now they had made their choice and all Tomoka could do now was to it see it through.

* * *

 **For rest of the night, all Tomoka could do was silently hear her best friend cry, providing her with a silent comfort. She still didn't know if what they did, no are doing is right or wrong but she hated it, She hated seeing her best friend cry like this. She wished and hoped whole night that the coming days will bring something good for Sakuno**.

* * *

The next date was with Oishi and Miyu to the aquarium.

Tomoka at the end had told her that she doesn't need to force herself to go the dates she can quit and no one will feel bad, she also suggested saying all that to Ryoma too and make him understand right now she was not ready for it. But Sakuno couldn't after that she had calmed down and thought long and hard about it but she couldn't, her friends had tried so hard and planned so much for this dates she didn't want to break there fun time just because of hers selfishness so she didn't tell them anything and she continued with dates, but the talk with Ryoma was something she was gonna do. It was necessary and something very important which they have been delaying for so long but no longer she will tell him everything, but not now after the date is done she had already asked Miyu-senpai if they can walk separately at that time she will tell him everything. For now, she will have fun on her date with her friends and ex, even if it hurts on inside.

Her bell rang, she hooked her necklace and smiled confidently once last time in the mirror. She opened the door and greeted her friend Miyu who greeted back. She put on her boots and stepped out, locking the door they made way to the train together. Miyu and Oishi lived near her so today Miyu and her had decided to go to the aquarium together while Oishi went to pick up Ryoma, something Sakuno was grateful for if right now she was left alone she would definitely be consumed by negative thoughts and would dig herself deep into the hole and lose all her confidence she had been building up since the last night. She sighed softly at that and that caught Miyu's attention, she turned around concerned etched on her pale face.

"Are you alright, Sakuno?" She asked. She smiled and said it's alright. Her light pink lips frowned a little as her deep blue eyes looked at disapprovingly. She bit her cheek a little as she smiled wider in reassurance, Miyu stared a little but then gave up and smiled again.

"Let's go we can't have them waiting for us, Oishi will be mad he is a very punctual person." She said and started walking forward as Sakuno nodded and followed. They caught the train and reached the aquarium in time. Oishi and Ryoma were standing near the entrance chatting with each other lightly, they noticed them and Oishi waved over and greeted them. They both greeted them back. Miyu then turned towards Ryoma and smiled.

"Hello Echizen-kun, last time I couldn't introduce myself properly. I apologise for that." He shook his head and said it's ok. She smiled and bowed little as she properly introduced herself this time. "I am Miyu Oishi your Oishi-senpai's wife. Nice to meet you Echizen-kun." She put out her hand and he shook. She smiled and he smiled slightly too.

"Now that introductions are done shall we proceed?" Oishi asked the group and they all nodded. They took out their tickets and entered the aquarium. Miyu started talking with Ryoma telling him about all the various stuff he had missed especially about how Oishi had courted her and then what happened when they dated and finally how he popped up the question. She giggled as she brightly told him about that day.

"It was my birthday and I and Shuichiro had decided to celebrate it together at his flat. He had prepared candle night dinner for me. From red roses to scented candle and a full crouse meal he had prepared it all." She boasted lightly and Ryoma smirked towards him.

"Wow way to go senpai." He whistled slightly making Oishi go red in his face and they both laughed.

"Then he had been a real gentleman the whole night, taking my coat and then pulling out the chair for me, really making a girl's dream come true." She said proudly swooning a little, Oishi was red and Ryoma just teased him more. "And then we started eating the starter and main went wonderfully we talked about various things and it was well just like our usual dinner but then in dessert, it happened." She paused for dramatic effect. "He brought out a chocolate lava cake, it was small but delicious. I started eating it and he was so nervous at that time, looking at me anxiously the whole time. I was really worried for a sec that he was not well or something." She confessed and Oishi looked scandalous as he blushed again and Ryoma just laughed. She apologized, "Sorry, but I couldn't help it you were all fidgety." She said and then continued. "And then at almost at the last bite I had without seeing taken it and ate it. luckily I noticed it in my mouth but I didn't know it was a ring so I spit it out thinking he threw something in the cake by mistake. Oh my god! You should have seen his face at that time." She laughed and Ryoma laughed out, loud he was laughing so much he couldn't even breath.

"Good one senpai." he said between laugh making him more embarrassed.

"It was not only me after you saw what it was even you looked so horrified and then started apologising, even before I said something." He countered back and she stiffened. " If I remember correctly it was something like please don't leave me, that you were not at all weird out so please propose to me. You said something like I only want to marry you," He smirked as he turned the tables and the girl blushed a deep red. She punched him lightly fuming in embarrassment and he laughed Ryoma just slowly backed up from two and went near Sakuno and whispered.

"They are really close huh?" He asked and she smiled and nodded, but she stepped a little away and this Ryoma noticed. He glanced at her silently and she refused to meet his eyes. He stepped away too not wanting to make her uncomfortable by taking her personal space without her consent. Miyu turned towards them and said

"We got too absorbed in talking. Come on let's go and see around and then we need to attend the dolphin show at 12" She said recounting their schedule for today. They all nodded, "Ah we will have lunch after that." She added and smiled, then turned towards Oishi and slipped her hand in his as they started walking. Ryoma and Sakuno looked at each other suddenly awkwardly and then turned away.

"Let's go." He just whispered and started walking in front of her maintaining a distance. They were walking in kind of pairs. Miyu and Oishi, lovely couple pair and Sakuno and Ryoma, the awkward tensed couple. The other two notice that but today they had decided to give them some alone time so that they can actually talk or at least make an effort to. They kept a minimum distance from them for giving space but also making sure they would know they are here just in case (mainly for Sakuno.) As they walked in front watching the aquariums they could feel stale silence following behind them making them both feel a little nervous too. Miyu looked at Oishi giving them a side glance and whispered.

"I know things are bad between them but don't they seem too distanced like Ann and all said they were getting a little comfortable." She asked worried a little. She as a girl had noticed earlier that Sakuno especially since some time seemed a little distance and put off today. She was especially worried about her wondering if everything is fine with her. Oishi looked at them too and then smiled reassuringly at her.

"They will be fine I am sure. It just takes time, they both are very awkward so they don't know how to reach the topic." He said sounding confident and she hearing him say that felt confident too, If Oishi who knows them from middle school was telling that then maybe it was true they would be fine in a while. With that confidence, she smiled and went back to act naturally and try to enjoy this date with him and them. Sakuno looked at them in between feeling a little bit sad unlike them Miyu and Oishi were enjoying this day and were acting all lovey-dovey she wanted that too especially with him. She glanced at him and then their eyes meet and Sakuno surprised hurriedly turned away. He looked shocked did she really not want to come here with him, in last two dates he thought they had become a little comfortable but maybe that was his own wishful thinking and she still didn't like being near him, that made his heart hurt a little. He sighed and glanced towards the front pair they looked really happy, he also wanted that with her.

She panicked she didn't mean to turn away and act so mean but she couldn't help it, he was suddenly looking at her and she just reacted without thinking. She felt him getting more closed off as he kept his hands in the pockets and looked away. She really didn't want to make this day unbearable for both of them all she wanted to have was some happy memories before she said him about her thoughts but this was turning distraous she was acting like she hated him. 'So, you are acting like how you want to, you don't want to be near him right?' Her inner self told her irritatingly annoyed at her thoughts. She felt more panicked yes she felt really painful when they are near but she didn't hate it and also it was not Ryoma's fault he was just trying his best to make her comfortable. 'It is his fault! you dolt! He was the one who decides to leave you so why should you act all kind to him?' Her mind screamed at her pissed off at her timid actions. There was some truth in that but she couldn't do that to him. 'Shut up! you can stop being such goody two shoes. He should know what he did was wrong and should regret it his whole life.' She felt her heart drop at that thought, what was she thinking this was nothing like her at all she never wished for his unhappiness. She felt sick and she wanted fresh air, a distraction to stop thinking these kinds of thoughts she called out to Miyu.

"Miyu-san, I am going out for a while, I don't feel so well." She said looking pale and disturbed. Miyu got worried, what was going on with her even in the morning she looked like she just wanted to stay back and sleep.

"Ok, sure Sakuno should I come with you?" She asked worried about her as she went around her and kept a hand on her arm to check her temperature.

"No, I will be alright. I just need some air." She shook her head and said looking away from her almost guilty. Miyu wanted to object but something told her that it was best if she left her alone right now. She nodded.

"Ok if you need anything just call us ok?" Sakuno nodded and step back to leave when she caught Ryoma in her glance looking worried and trouble. She wondered if he blamed himself but she didn't linger and took the door straight to the outside cafe. She went and ordered a cool drink to take away. Taking it she walked around the small pathways in greenery around the aquarium. It was calm and windy helping her calm down and get her thoughts back in order. She didn't know why she just couldn't act mature right now. She had decided to have fun today and then talk with him properly like two adults, that they were. But her heart and mind were not cooperating at all. They keep telling her bad thoughts she keeps feeling down and because of that she was ruining everything for everyone around her, she hated this. They all were doing so much for her she didn't want to make their efforts seem so waste by acting like this but she just couldn't help it it was just hard to do it after all when she was in front of him she just couldn't control herself or her heart or her thoughts. She was and has always been a mess around him and really hated herself for that.

As she stopped and sighed she looked around feeling calm around herself with silence and the wind brushing around her. It gave her a distraction from all her thoughts. She heard footsteps coming towards her, she didn't turn putting them off as some tourist taking a stroll just like her. But it was not a stranger, his voice called out her with caution and distance.

"Are you okay, Ryuzaki?" He asked. That was not like him being careful about his words with her especially. He was always confident and straightforward but right now it was not like that. He was kind of like scared to maybe hurt her, push her away or offend her she was not exactly sure what exactly it was but something about it irritated her, something made the anger hidden in her getting sparked. She pushed it down though she looked away to not let him see the frown on her face.

"I am ok, Ryoma-kun. Just feeling a little bit suffocated." She said trying to sound neutral looking at the side, she really didn't want him to see it right now. She expected him to walk away but he didn't. She looked at him this time. He was there slouched with his hands in his pockets and looking down, looking very uncertain and awkward. Why won't he just leave her alone shouldn't he get the message. If he won't leaves her alone then she will leave him with that thought she started walking away from him. She passed looking straight ahead an trying to keep her feelings at bay but then a hand shout out stopping her. She turned looking at him questing and slightly glaring. He noticed her frown and displeased mood.

"I am worried about you Ryuzaki." He said sounding really worried and his face furrowed with worried lines. And she instead of feeling happy felt her anger coming white and hot. Why was he worried now?

"Why are you worried now? At that time you were totally not." She bit out harsh and poisonous. A sec later she felt shock course through her as she looked at him scared. He was shocked too and looked hurt. He let her hand go and she stumbled back. It was out the words the feelings she had kept deep inside her for years. And now all she could think about was them her minding filling with them as it went poisonous. 'He is hurt', she is one who is supposed to be hurt right now.

"You were not at all worried at that time. You didn't care one bit." Her voice was increasing in octaves as she looked at him straight with her emotions all in the open. He just stood there letting her say all her words his head hung low not letting her see his expressions or his eyes. She decided at that time she was going to let it all out, today right now she would stop carrying about everything and everyone and let it all out without any guards and lockups. Today was going to be her day, all about her and no one else.

"You didn't care how I would feel how much it would affect me, hurt me. All you cared about is yourself. Selfishly deciding by yourself. Just like how you did always, every time." Her voice was going hysterical and tears came as she couldn't control her feelings or words anymore.

"You didn't care how much it would break me! you didn't care one bit!" She was screaming at him. "I trusted you! I loved you!" She shouted not caring who would hear. "I was ready to bear everything for you to be beside you! I put it all in your hands, my everything! My heart, my wishes, my future, my everything Ryoma!" she took a step near him. "And what did you do!?" She was glaring at him willing him to answer but he didn't.

"You broke everything! You utterly Brooke everything!" She dropped down into a whisper, "You broke me." She said as she cried and for next two seconds there was silence as she took some breaths in but she was not done.

"I tried to so hard to talk to you again. I just needed to talk to you once again. Because everything was falling down and I could no longer figure out what to do." She said talking all about it, the things she had not even said Tomoka.

"But you never answered back." She said sounding so broken and raw, she took a breath as she said her next words, "And then Grandma died. I felt so devastated I need you I had lost utterly everything and could no longer see or feel anything. I really needed you, I needed you to hold me so that I could get some kind of stand again." She broke down, "But you didn't, you didn't listen to anything. As always you just keep playing tennis," she broke up and felt herself panicking slightly but she still let it all out, she needed to now. "While I was breaking down and," she hiccuped " while I was thinking of end everything you kept playing tennis." She said in a whisper only for him to hear. Her worst thought, her worst secret she had finally told it to someone.

As the meaning register in his brain, his head shot up meeting her eyes as he looked at her panicked and without thinking his hand shot up pulling her close with quite a force as he tried to find something in her eyes. Her breathe hitch but she was not done. She didn't pull away instead told him outright her final thoughts.

"But I didn't." She felt him relax slightly as his grip relaxed, " I had thought about it but I would never do that to myself. After that I started picking everything back again even though it kept hurting, I tried my best to pick up everything, to start fresh, to start living again." Her tears had slightly stopped as she looked at him confidently. "I was getting with it, slowly but surely I had started taking steps again. It was all getting better again." She glared at him again, "But then you came back." Her word was laced with venom with the hatred she never thought she was capable of but right now she was.

"I was just being better again but you came back again." She pulled back from his grip harshly but stood her ground. "And again I felt everything coming back all those feelings and thoughts I had locked away forever. They came rushing back and making me feel everything again." Her tears sprang up again.

"I tried so hard to forget everything." She neared him and started hitting him in his chest, he let her. "Hey, why did you come back Ryoma?" She asked sounding so hurt and frustrated. "Hey, why did you come back Ryoma!? Why!?" Her voice was raising again. "Was it fun?" She looked at him in eyes but he looked away. "Was it fun!? Seeing me love you even after all this!?" She hit harder her small fists hitting his chest hard repeatedly with every ounce of anger she felt.

"Was it fun to see me like an idiot still hoping for a future with you even after all that!?" She asked screaming harshly sounding insane and hurt broken far beyond her breaking point. A silence fell on them as she finally was done telling him everything she had always wanted to say from the last three worst years of her life. Her hand stilled and she took a step back.

Emptiness came in her. Everything all her thoughts and feelings had left her and now she had nothing left, truly nothing. Only emptiness. In silence, she stared at the ground not knowing what to do anymore. He stood there still, looking away. Then she heard a rustle and her head shot up Ryoma's did too. There standing were their senpai's. Looking really worried about both of them. She felt a tightness in her throat as she remembered where they were. She looked around shocked and then turned towards them. She had not at all noticed that they had come in between of that outburst worried about both of them.

"I.." Her throat hurt she couldn't form any words she didn't know what to say anymore.

"It's ok, Sakuno." Miyu said trying to smile reassuringly as she took a step towards her carefully as if she was walking towards a wounded animal ready to lash out she didn't know how to feel about that. She looked away ashamed as Miyu approached her and silently kept an arm on her shoulder rubbing in and she felt warmth seeping in. She didn't know when she had grown so cold. Miyu smiled at her telling her silently everything was ok. She then hugged her and comfortingly wrapped her armed around her and rubbed her back.

"It's ok Sakuno." She repeated. She saw as Oishi approached Ryoma and put an arm on his shoulder too. He flinched but didn't push him away but he was still not facing any of them but he looked very wounded and suddenly guilt started seeping into her heart but before she could feel it. Miyu pushed her back and looked her in eyes.

"Sakuno, I think we should go home." She said sounding gentle as she firmly squeezed her shoulder. She wanted to say something but words failed her so she just wordlessly nodded. She smiled and put an arm around her as she started walking towards the exit. As they walked Miyu turned and looked at Oishi and silently convey something. He just nodded back and her she shot him a small smile and then gently guided her towards the exit.

The whole way they didn't say anything to each other. Miyu had a hold on her hand as she gently guided her and also kept squeezing in between as if she was assuring her that she was here. She didn't ask her anything and left her to her own thoughts and she felt really grateful for that. The last thing she wanted right now was to talk to anyone about anything. She was too tired and now just wanted to rest at her home all alone.

They reached her home and Miyu let her go and let her walk and open her door. She stood on the porch and said.

"Sakuno, Please text any of us if you need anything," she smiled at her like an older sister, "or when you are ready to talk."

She felt the tightness come again and swallowed audibly trying to work out something but her mouth just didn't move she was too tired. She wordlessly nodded. Miyu was not offended and just moved back and bid her goodbye. With one last look she left and Sakuno closed the door and the click of lock resounded in the house she fell down losing all energy in her body.

Tears came flooding and she kept crying loudly harshly not thinking about anything. She didn't know why she was she crying she had said everything. Whether it was the pain of actually losing everything or guilt towards him and her friends she was not sure. But she kept crying until nothing was left and then she went up and went to her bed, wrapping herself around in blankets and she let herself fall into a dreamless sleep.

After the girls had left They had stood in silence for some minutes before Ryoma turned towards him and finally met his eyes with him. His face was blank no any kind of emotion showing on it and Oishi felt a deep fear running through him as he saw that face. He was deeply worried about him.

* * *

**For a heart to forgive and move on it needs time. To heal, to understand, to learn, to finally accept, and then change for a better future. If they wanted that, they needed to learn, to understand, accept and finally change.**

* * *

"Hey, senpai are you free to play some tennis?" He asked his voice sounding hollow. He shuddered he had never heard him like that then he was shocked as he realized what he asked from him. But a second later he realized Ryoma was a tennis player, they were all tennis players. He smiled his mother hen smile and said back.

"Ya I am, near Momo's house, there is a park we can go there. And on the way, we can pick up our rackets. What do you say?" He got a nod and then he started walking. Oishi did too.

In silence, they went to Momo's house while in the way Oishi made sure to text him and Ann briefly about what had happened and about their plans. He got an understood in return he knew they won't ask questions and Momo will also accompany them. They reached there and Ryoma wordlessly went to his room, not talking to anyone. Momo and Ann came out from the living room and looked at him worriedly silently asking him a question but he just shook his head and worded later they just nodded. Momo went to his own room and brought two of his rackets back, he handed one to him and then started wearing his shoes while Ann went and fetched some sports water for all of them he silently thanked her for that. She just smiled back and Ryoma came back his eyes darkened as he refused to meet Ann's eyes. He just went towards the exit and left. The two bid her goodbye and went after their kouhai as she wished them to be careful. As they left, she took out her phone and called Tomoka.

They went to the park in silence, Momo was very curious about what exactly happened but Ryoma face told him that he didn't want to listen to any questions from any of them. But Momo couldn't get why Ryoma was playing tennis he didn't look angry if he had to say he looked really sad. And that made him really worried about him since he knew him, Ryoma didn't like talking about feelings in general. So he didn't know how he would go about helping him but as he glanced at Oishi he just smiled reassuringly at him.

They reached the park and set their belongings down. Oishi's mobile tinged as he checked they both glancing at him. He smiled at Ryoma.

"Miyu dropped Sakuno-chan at her home safely." He said Ryoma nodded not fully looking at them.

"How was she?" He asked silently with a low voice filled with heaviness. It made them both worry about him but Oishi still asked his wife about it.

"She said she was very silent but promised to call them if she wants something or to talk." He said trying to sound reassuring but Ryoma scoffed.

"She won't call." He said and then took out his racket and took his position on one side of the court. "Momo-senpai tell Ann to go with Tomoka and check up on her tomorrow." He said as he rubbed the ball around in his fingers, just like he did before all his matches. He then slightly kicked his shoe against the ground and then faced his opponent as he took the position to serve. Oishi took the position on another side of the court he bent his body little as he turned his senses to get his shot. Momo didn't know what to think about this situation anymore and just stood in middle to take the referee's position while remembering to tell Ann that when they went back home. 'I wondered when will we and how will we?'

"One set match. Echizen to serve." He told out robotically. Ryoma threw the ball and jumped swinging his racket with precise timing he sent the ball on the other end of the court right on the point line. Both of them totally missed it, shocking them as they saw the ball innocently lying there. Momo got his bearings back and announced the score.

"15-love."

Oishi took a deep breath in and this time he was fully in the zone only thinking about the match he was in. Ryoma served again his shot going straight towards the line in high speed but this time Oishi was ready he ran and picked it up with a swing he returned it but it was weak as it hit his side of the net and fell down.

"30-love."

He sighed and took his position again and Ryoma did too and again served. This time Oishi picked it up and sent it back and that started their rally. The match had gone after that for quite a long time for an hour mostly with either side putting up a good match but sadly it was Oishi's lost but he did put up a good fight and made him pant at the end making him feel good about it.

"6-4. Echizen wins." Momo said as he stared at his Kouhai with awe. It had been ages since they last played and yes Ryoma most of the times wins against all of them except Tezuka. But still Oishi would always put up a very better match sticking it quite close to a tie, four matches were very low. It made him realize that their Ochibi was no longer just a high schooler same as them playing tennis with other high school students. He was a pro competing against the best in the world and winning against them while being called the no. 1 player. He took a deep breathe as he saw Oishi approaching the net with a smile as he put out his hand Ryoma took it and smirked.

"Mada mada dane, senpai." He said haughtily. Well, some things don't change after all. They both chuckled at that and Ryoma just grinned. It was not fully real and happy though. It was mixed with the adrenaline he got from the match, it was slowing fading though. They both sat down on the bench and Momo handed them the drinks. As they drank slowly Ryoma's earlier bad atmosphere was coming back. While Oishi suddenly got up and grinned at them.

"Sorry, guys I need to leave. Miyu is waiting for me at home and well today was tiring for her." He said as he gave them an apologetic smile Momo understood and said it was ok. They looked at Ryoma and he just nodded.

"It's ok you should go. Say Miyu-san sorry about today I didn't mean to ruin it like that." He said looking down. Momo was going to say something but Oishi cut him off.

"It's ok it was no one's fault we all kind of knew it was going to happen eventually we were ready for it." He told him and then squeezed his shoulder. Ryoma said nothing and Oishi understood and nodding and giving Momo a stern look he left. 'Now it is all left to me huh.' Momo thought and sighed internally. He took Oishi's place and smirked.

"Can still play?" He mocked him and Ryoma just glared at him.

"I can still play at least 100 games." He said huffing and taking his place again. He served again and this time Momo was ready he smirked and shot it back and they started rallying. Momo decided that tennis was the best time to make Ryoma open up to him.

"So what are you going to do now?" He asked casually not trying to put any weight on the words but they were heavy and Ryoma flinched but didn't lose his concentration but the ball that returned was slightly lighter and slower. Momo did notice but didn't make any comment or expression on it. Ryoma sighed and hoped his stupid senpai's won't object to what he was going to do from now.

"She made her answer clear she didn't want me back. I will go along with you guys on those stupid dates alone and then fly back to America." He said not losing his rally and looking like he always did. But Momo was shocked he let the ball fall as he just stood there with a shocked expression that was slowly turning to anger. He still tried to keep his cool and not go over and punch him even though he just wanted to do that. Ryoma looked at him irritated as he just stood there no longer caring about there match, but then Momo walked and picked up the ball. He served it this time which was breaking of rules but he looked really angry so Ryoma didn't say anything just took his position again.

"So you are just going to run away again." He commented his voice dripping with repressed anger and frustrations but before he could feel guilty Ryoma felt anger burst from him too. His shot zipped past Momo but he didn't flinch and just glared back at him. A silent rally started in which they both just shoot volley after volley with their repressed anger and frustrations. It went on for a long time until they both exhausted themselves while leaving the last ball past him. Momo just flopped down and let out a loud sigh. Ryoma glared at him hard but seeing him have no reaction he just gave up and sat down too slightly exhausted. Momo then burst out laughing at which he gave him a confused glanced. He grinned like he always did when he was having super fun.

"It's been ages since I had played tennis with you when you are this angry." Momo said smiling as if he was remembering something fond, he scoffed at that. All the time before he had done that it had ended in him getting quite a lot of bruises, this time also he was sure he was going to have major exhaustion and some bruises but comparatively less since he had quite improved in returning his shorts. He just went and drank his water as he ignored his crazy senpai. Momo got up with a laugh and went for his water too, the silence was something in which they both waited for either to come out and say their thoughts. Momo knew he would have to push him out to share his thoughts, but he didn't feel like fighting like a pair of teens so he hoped that Echizen would be an adult this time and talk to him like one. He chuckled at that and wondered how can he state his intentions. His eyes caught a vending machine of little ways. He jogged to it and brought Ryoma's favourite drink Ponta and Coola for himself. He then went back and offered to him grinning, it was his peace treaty. Ryoma frowned but took it nonetheless and then looked at him expectingly his right eyebrow raised.

"Hey you na last time also I thought this, but why do you never try to confront Sakuno instead you always just back away?" He asked not looking at him and silently hoping that he won't get angry and just leave him there sitting like an idiot. Ryoma sighed and he heard him slumped down, surprised slightly he turned to see him, only to see him looking defeated and tired as he looked at the purple sky. Ryoma opened his mouth and then closed it, then opened it again and then carefully choose his words.

"I just don't want to hurt her by being selfish." He croaked out pulling his cap down and hoped he won't ask more questions. Momo, on the other hand, let out a strangled noise and then suddenly got near his face looking like someone just told him a very shocking secret which for him this was.

"So-so- you are telling me all this was because you didn't want Sakuno-chan to get hurt by you!?" He practically shouted.

"Yes, what else did you think it was?" He asked irritably wondering what was up with such an over exaggerated reaction.

"You-you big idiot!" Momo started shaking his shoulders. "What the heck is up with that?" Ryoma himself wanted to ask what the heck was he doing but the instant the shaking made him dizzy and unable to scream out something. He got irritated and then head-butted him straight in his chin to just stop him. As they let go both getting their bearings back. Ryoma glared at him.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" He seethed out but Momo was having nothing of his attitude. He pointed an accusatory finger at him.

"You tell me that, you big idiot. I know you are slow on human communications and lack delicacy and basic understanding what needs to be said but this goes beyond that." He said and Ryoma felt his blood tick at his words.

"What did you say?" He said in a low tone ready to strangle him but Momo was not done.

"Seriously you how can you not say that to her," He was glaring at him but Momo ignored it. "Do you know what Sakuno had been thinking the reason is for the breakup?" He asked now looking at him with a serious and hurt look. Ryoma stopped his murderous thoughts and pondered on his words.

"That I left her because I couldn't take the long distance?" He said not exactly sure at seeing his senpai looking at him like that. He scoffed but then sat down again calming slightly down.

"Yes that was part of it but all this time she taught you didn't want to be with her, that you chose tennis over her." Ryoma looked at him shocked his thoughts dying.

"W-what?" He asked stumped and Momo looked at him defeated.

"Yes, Echizen you heard me Sakuno thought you gave up on her and gave up on your guy's relationship for tennis." He just sat there in silence with shock on his features as he processed the words his senpai had just told him. That can't is possible he had clearly told her that the long distance was not working and he didn't want to hurt her anymore. He had told her that then why would she think he would choose tennis over her. He would never do that he would never put tennis above her. Yes, tennis was important to him, always was but he was not that much of bastard that he would give up on the only person he loved for tennis. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Because as he thought it was obvious she would think like that he never expressed himself properly and everyone thinks he is tennis obsessed and well it was all his fault. As if reading his thoughts Momo sighed and punched him in his shoulder to get his attention. Ryoma glared at him for the rude awakening.

"Well, actually we all thought that was the case with how you always act and all." Ryoma wanted to shout at him but again he could only find fault in himself. He never told them anything he never tried to talk to them, he never asked them for their help, no wonder they thought that and made such assumptions. And as he met Momo's eyes he could see the hurt in his eyes understanding his silent question why had he not talked to them why had he not asked them. He could have, he wanted to but he didn't.

"Why?" Momo asked reading these thoughts, which made him unnerved. He was never been transparent but today he was reading him clearly.

"I didn't know how to." He replied guilt and pain resounding in his voice. He knew that it was a stupid excuse if he had just texted or called them and then laid out all the words then everything would have worked out but he didn't. After the breakup, he stopped texting all of them not bothering to read any of there messages. But he had read them later when his mobile had stopped constantly ringing, he had sat in his bed and had read all of their messages, every single one of them, heard all their voicemails and that day after it all happened, he had felt the numbness coming over him swallowing him whole and after that he just couldn't even think of texting them without hating himself. He silently wondered when he had become such a coward.

"Just text us, you should have just texted us. We all would always be there for you." Momo said trying to sound reassuring thinking he thought they hated him but that was not the case. 'And that's why it was harder.' He hated that part of them, part of her. Always forgiving, always accepting, always taking everything he had done wrong and smiling at him and still being there for him. He hated that, he hated himself who wished for that for more than anything. He felt the stabbing guilt again, the guilt he was needs to carry always. He shook his head.

"I couldn't I can't do that anymore. Always asking you all to help me clean up my mess is wrong." He whispered out the words hard and unforgiving, towards himself. And it clicked to Momo at that time, it was just not Sakuno he felt guilt towards. Ryoma felt guilt towards all of them for reasons which were justified. But it still made him feeling pained, he knew what Ryoma had done wrong. Breaking up with Sakuno, ignoring them, removing all of them from his life but he didn't do them because he wanted to, he just had, one mistake led to another and before Ryoma knew he was so deep in guilt that he just couldn't talk to anyone about it anymore. It hurt Momo but he couldn't even say anything, even if he told him that it was ok no one blamed him they understood and they forgive him but still after that also he would still be drowning in that guilt. What could he do so that Ryoma would first forgive himself and then listen to there forgiveness? He wondered distractingly if Ann was here she could have done this better. Being a magazine writer and editor she was really good with words. The skill which Momo really wished for right now.

He sighed and then thought he was not good with words and he had a feeling Ryoma wouldn't just listen to words so then he will have to do things differently. Ryoma obviously wanted to ask forgiveness but because they would give him without blaming anything he didn't, he wanted them to get angry and if that's what he wanted he was going to give him that. He stood up and went in front of Ryoma with a frown on his face. Ryoma looked up confused wondering what he was going to do now.

"Ryoma you want us to get angry right?" He asked and he just silently nodded wondering where he was going with this.

"Then get up."

"Huh?"

"You heard me get up," he showed him a fist. "And then let me punch you." Ryoma was shocked and didn't say anything.

"To be honest I was angry at you at first but I understood what you had done was not what you wanted you, you didn't want it to end up like this but now since you are acting this moppy and annoying I have decided I will remove that anger after all," He smirked "Let me punch you and then stop being depressed and ask me properly for forgiveness and confess." This was his way of doing things and now he waited for his answer.

Ryoma stood up too and then looked at him now determined. "Momo-senpai you are crazy." He half smiled and Momo grinned.

He punched him straight in his face avoiding his eyes, it was strong fully filled with the frustration and irritation and hurt and worry he had for his stupid Kouhai for all these years. Ryoma fell down from the impact and his hand went to his check. But he didn't lift up his eyes. Momo was panting and slightly glaring because he felt it the strength leaving form him and the raw feelings finally leaving him.

"I am sorry," Ryoma whispered he almost didn't hear him. "I am sorry for not helping you with proposing Ann and not responding when you asked me to be your best man and not coming to your wedding." He took a deep breath. Saying sorry was harder than he had thought. "I am sorry for not congratulating you and throwing you the bachelor party and," he stopped a sec, "I am sorry I hurt you." He still didn't look at him and that made Momo irritated.

"I accept your sorry. You are forgiven." He smirked and said it all high and mighty. Ryoma finally looked at him slightly glaring why was he acting like this when he was seriously saying sorry. Momo laughed his whole usual senpai laugh.

"Stop being pissy I forgive you so stop being all mopey," he gave his hand "Get up and also don't expect I'm going to hug you." He cheekily said. Ryoma glared but took his hand.

"I never wished for that and if you did I would hunt you down." He smirked and got up. Momo felt his message go through him and he felt glad it all had worked out. As he took away his hand he then asked the next important question, again.

"What are you going to do now?" He was seriously hoping his answer had changed now.

"I just can't say sorry to you and not others, they will definitely hate me this time." He looked away and finally smiled slightly. "I guess it's time I stopped running away, man up and own up to my mistakes." Momo wanted to actually hug him this time. He felt his pride swelling but he resisted the urge. He just grinned and tackled him in a headlock rubbing his head while Ryoma acted annoyed trying to remove him, just like always, just like how they were.

"Finally Echizen. Finally, you grew up and no longer are a brat." He said happily and Ryoma glared but he felt happy too. He let him go and then picked up his bags.

"Come on let's go home. Ann must be worried like hell and also we need to tell her the good news." He was acting like a prideful father.

"Ya we should go home and I need to say her sorry for something too." He had whispered the last part but Momo had caught it but he didn't ask letting him now handle his problems on his own. Ryoma picked up his bag and then they walked to Momo's home, feeling way better than they did in ages. Talking about everything they were waiting for and wanted to in years.

* * *

**The one who has broken someone's heart does not have the right to cry and mourn, But they must be given a chance to ask for forgiveness, to be forgiven. Because they are, after all, humans and they have the right to at least ask for that much.**

* * *

**Omake**

"By the way Echizen it's a little weird but how come you knew everything we had done, not only me others too. You got all the answers right" Momo asked genuinely confused.

"I - ugh I guess I will have to say it. I used to check your guy's social ids." He whispered blushing.

"What!?" Momo screamed shocked.

Ryoma just walked faster not wanting to give him an answer. Momo then smirked and ran towards him putting an arm around his shoulder.


End file.
